Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1 Edward's POV
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: Edward's POV for Breaking Dawn part 1... Part two will be written a little bit after the movie comes out. Bella, Edward, Charlie, Renee, and Phil.
1. Telling the Family

_**Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1. Preface Charlie and hearing Bella tell Renée... Edward's POV:**_

**__****I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**

I was in Bella's room awaiting her return from the gas station. I knew she would be a while because she was getting used to the speed of the new car. I relaxed on her small, but comfortable bed. I got her that car almost a month ago, but she hardly driven it. She was terrified she was going to crash and kill herself. After an hour I heard the car coming in the driveway, and I went in her closet. I heard her come in her room. She didn't sound happy. I peeked out of a crack in the door. She threw her bag on the bed, and laid back on her bed. She grabbed her headphones, and plugged them into her CD player, and pressed play. The music was kind of loud. She closed her eyes, and I came out of the closet. I walked over to her quietly. When I got to her I hovered over her sleeping body, and kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened immediately.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, and she ripped the headphones off shut the CD player off, and wrapped her arms around the back the my neck, and pulled me downwards. Down, down, down until my cold lips touched her warm, pulsing, pale pink lips. Her arms pulled me further down until my chest touched hers. She _was_ in a bad mood until she saw me. Which was like every time I saw her. I moved my hands out and held myself on the bed to keep control. I didn't want to kiss her to roughly, and end up hurting her, but Bella was going to her full intensity.

I moved my lips from her mouth, and kissed her down her jaw line. "Hello, my love." I told her. "How are you today?" I asked.

"A lot better now. There were some strangers that asked if they could take pictures with my new car. I over heard them talking about how this car was protected from even being crushed by tanks." I chuckled.

"They said that did they?" I asked. "Well, just think of it as me being a little over protective." I said. I kissed the hallow of her Collarbone, and placed my ear over her heart. It was such a beautiful, relaxing sound, and one that made my thirst come into play, but the beauty of it over powered my thirsts desire. I lifted my head and kissed her again one swift, fast kiss. Then I took Bella's hand and we went downstairs.

"Edward. I think it is time we told Charlie." I smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." We sat on the couch, and Bella sat next to me. I held her hand in mine, and she kept tensing up. I lightly, and carefully squeezed her hand in mine. Her mother was also coming later today, so this was perfect. Once Bella heard Charlie pull into the driveway she kept trying to shove her hand under her left leg. The first time I held it in place. "Bella stop fidgeting. He will be fine. Trust me." I told her. She smiled and left her hand out in the open. I put my lips to her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She took my hand and pressed it up to her face. She no longer got goosebumps from my touch. She was so used to it now. Then Charlie's keys rattled in the door way, and the door slammed open. Bella flinched, and I just rubbed my thumb in circles on my hand. "Hey Charlie." I called.

Bella shot a serious look at me. "No!" She quietly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You should at least wait until he hangs his gun up." She said. I chuckled and moved some hair out of her face, and kissed her neck, and before Charlie came in I kissed her shoulder.

"Hey Kids." Charlie said. He surely emphasized that word. I smiled.

"Hey dad." Bella said in a shaky voice.

"Come sit down Charlie. Bella and I have some news to share with you." Charlie's face went from sort-of-happy to serious in one quick move.

"News?" He growled.

"Dad. Don't worry it is fine." Bella said. I scoffed. I should have answered him because I would have used a better word. Charlie was looking a bit like he usually did. He sat down in the recliner right in front of the love seat. He surely had thoughts running threw his mind.

"Bella. Sure it is. But you know... if everything is so fine then why are sweating. You only get a sweaty forehead when it is something extremely important that you are afraid to tell me." Bella was definitely scared to tell him. He was going through some more thoughts in his head. _Is she pregnant? _That was the main thought going threw his mind. He was about to yell his accusation. "YOU'RE PREGNANT YOUNG LADY! YOU'RE PREGNANT AREN'T YOU!" Charlie yelled. I knew that she wasn't, but sometimes I wished that I could give her that future.

"No! Of course I am not!" Edward lightly, very lightly elbowed my stomach. I chuckled. Charlie knew the look when Bella was telling the truth.

"Oh. Ok I am sorry Bells."

"It's alright Charlie. Anyways. It is a very important matter." Bella said truthfully.

"Well..." Charlie prompted.

"You see Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter. Instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and by some miracle she loves me that wat, too. Will you give us your blessing?" I asked. Charlie's thoughts ran wild. _How dare this boy come in a throw a bombshell on me like this! Why would Bella want to get married so young? I need to figure out a strategic plan, so I can get them to wait a bit longer. I will probably fail, but better to try and fail than to not try. _I wasn't liking the stop this marriage, but then I kind of understood his feelings on the situation. His face was turning purple, then blue. He looked like he was choking. Bella was about to get up and help him, but I stopped her. "Wait." I whispered to her.

"I knew I would have to face this some time soon. But Bella why so soon? Why the rush?"

"Well we are going to Dartmouth in the Fall Charlie. It was just how I was raised. We would like to get things situated before we start college.

Charlie started laughing. I held my lips shut, so I didn't start laughing. Bella looked at me questioningly. I just kept my mouth shut. Then Charlie began laughing out loud.

"HA. HA. HA."

"What are you laughing about dad?" Bella asked.

"Fine! Get married." Charlie said laughing. "But.." Bella looked worried.

"But what?" She asked.

"When Renee gets here that is all yours. I am not saying a single word." I could read his mind. _May Renee can play the bad cop. Laugh. She can get them to wait a little longer to get married. _I didn't quite appreciate Charlie's responses to our decision. I went in the kitchen with Bella and she was making dinner. I didn't quite like the sight of her in an apron. It kind of reminded me of the old movies with the maids in them, but I mean I think she would prefer to cook instead of everyone in the house to get food poisoning. Laugh. I got up, and wrapped my arms around Bella. I bent down a little and waved the smell to her nose. To her it smelled delicious. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and I kissed her cheek. Bella turned around and removed her apron and set it on one of the small white chairs. I pulled Bella into my arms, and kissed her over, and over, and over and then we heard a _humph! _and then _awe _noise. Bella and I stopped and looked over. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were standing in the doorway.

"Hi mom." Bella said breathlessly. Her mom giggled.

"Hello sweetie. What are you making?" Renee asked.

"Spaghetti. I hope you guys like it."

"You made us all dinner?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. I need to tell you guys something afterwards."

"Ok sweetie." Renee's mom answered. Charlie got a grin on his face.

After everyone ate Charlie went upstairs to shower, and Renee and Phil sat in the sofa across from the love seat.

"Wow honey that was really, really good." Renee said smiling at Bella. "Now honey. What was it that you wanted to tell us?" Renee asked.

"Well Edward and I have some news that we need to tell you. Um Edward and I are getting m- married." Bella stuttered. Renee's eye widened.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Honey... You are not making my mistakes, Bella. You sound like you're scared silly, and I am guessing it's because you're afraid of what I am going to think. Look I know I said I lot of things about getting married, and stupidity, and I am not taking them back, but you need to realize that those things were meant especially for me. You are completely different than I am. You will make your own mistakes, and have your own regrets later in life, but commitment was never your problem.

"You are not mad?" Bella asked.

"Well. I mean sure I wish you would wait a little longer, but this isn't about me. It is about you two and the rest of your lives."

"Aren't you going to say that I sound like every other infaturated teenager since the dawn of time. Like you would say to Aunt Maggie?" Bella asked.

"Bella honey, You have never been a teenager. You actually know what is best for you... Unlike Aunt Maggie." Renee chuckled. Bella laughed to. After about an hour Renee and Phil left for their hotel.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 1"**_

_********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

Bella was on the porch below my balcony. Alice was making Bella practice wearing her shoes for the wedding. I didn't see why she got her such big high heeled shoes for. She was so breakable. So accident prone. I was so enchanted by the wonderful set up that Alice had created for Bella and I's wedding. The flowers. The canopy. The seats. It was all so perfect. I was becoming worried. I knew that Bella and I belonged together, but I never wanted to take away what could be. I didn't want her to have to make sacrafices like having children in the future to upset her the rest of eternity. I needed to discuss this with her. But how?... How was I going to do that without upseting her? Then I heard some conversation. Bella almost fell out of her shoes. She was looking at Alice.

"Uh... You.. just have to break then in." Alice said in reasoning.

"I have been breaking them in. For. three. days. Can't I just walk barefoot?" Alice got serious.

"No! Absolutely Not!" Alice snarled.

"I... I just think it is a little much you know. The really expensive dress, the expensive shoes, and this whole thing. I do want to get married don't get me wrong. It is... it's just have I haven't always been this spoiled, and you guys are over spoiling me." Bella said chuckling.

"No. We are just giving you a GREAT experience in your human life before you become one of us. That's all, and besides that we all love you so much." Bella smiled.

"Where do you want'em boss?" Emmet asked carrying a huge log.

"On either side of the isle." Emmet knew where that was.

"What isle?" Rosalie asked. Alice became annoyed.

"DOES NO ONE HAVE VISION!" She complained. Bella winced, and kicked the high heels off and slid her feet into her blue converse sneakers. I noticed Bella starting to look my direction, but I started staring off into space. Deep in thought. How was I going to confront Carlisle with this. It was kind of embarrassing asking about _Physical Love. _I was afraid. I didn't know what to expect. And most of all I was afraid for Bella. Then I was taken out of thought when Alice began talking to Bella again. "Now.. You. Go home and get lots of beauty sleep my soon to be sister. That is an order." Bella smiled.

"Ok. Love you Alice." Bella said hugging her. Then Bella began skipping away off of the back porch. I jumped down off of the porch at super high speed, and took her into my arms. I knew my family heard me because they gathered around trees out of Bella's sight. I heard Alice's thoughts, _He better not! Tell her to go home Edward. You will see her tomorrow._ I smiled, and took my index finger and lifted her sight to mine.

"My love. As soon as tomorrow after our wedding this will be our home. And I just wanted to say this ahead of time. Welcome Home, my love." I chuckled, and so did Bella.

"That sounds nice. I can't wait to be yours. Forever, and ever." Bella said smiling. I smiled back, and kissed her. I heard Alice's thoughts again. _Dammit Edward! I know you did that on purpose. Let her go home, and you can wait till tomorrow. STOP IT EDWARD! SHE WILL BE YOURS SOON ENOUGH!_ I let Bella go, and the kissed her cheek, and walked back inside. I marched straight outside.

"ALICE!" I growled.

"Yes?" Alice's trilly voice sang.

"Why were you being like that?" I asked.

"Because you can wait. Every time you see her you act as if you will never see her again."

"True, but there were things that happened to between us a while back that could be spiking that reaction." I reminded her of James, and When I left for Volterra. Alice nodded her head and skipped away still instructing people on what to do and how to do it. I heard Emmet, and Jasper behind me.

"What do you guys want?" I asked in a playful voice. Even though I already knew what they wanted.

"So, you ready for the Bachelor party tonight?" Emmet asked.

"What bachelor party? I said no. Those are meant for people who are sad to see their single days go, but to tell you the truth I can't wait to get them behind me." Emmet frowned. "What?" I asked.

"You are going whether you like it or not. We already planned it and organized it, but it isn't a traditional party. Just hunting, and a boys night out type of thing. Thats all." That made me feel better.

"Fine I will go, but I do need to talk to Carlisle about some stuff alone that no one else can hear, so I will need you two, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie to leave for a bit so I can talk to him. Just go make the party area decent, or something." I suggested. Emmet looked confused. "Please. It is something extremely important."

"Ok Bro. Don't worry. When are you wanting to talk to him?" Jasper asked.

"In a few minutes."

"Ok. ALICE, ESME, ROSALIE! Come with us. Edward needs to talk to Carlisle about some important stuff alone. We can finish as soon as we get home." Jasper said.

"Ok. Come on Alice." Esme said straining. I looked over, and she was trying to pull Alice away from something. It took everyone a bit to leave, and then Emmet, and Jasper walked over to me before they left.

"You promise to tell us what is going on at the party Edward?" Emmet asked worried.

"I promise." I told him. They were gone in a flash and I listened carefully to check if they were gone. They were. Carlisle was standing in the family room waiting for me. I walked in and we walked into his office.

"So Son... What was it that you wanted to discuss?" I was feeling humiliated.

"Well... Um... When Bella agreed to marry me we kind of made a bargain." Carlisle looked confused.

"What... kind of... bargain?" He asked.

"Well that we would try to um..." Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Edward are you talking about... trying to love each other physically?" Carlisle asked. I nodded feeling kind of ashamed. "Edward that is nothing to feel ashamed about. I mean everyone has those feelings. I have them a lot. I know that is probably awkward, but I am being honest. I have to be honest with you to. This will be dangerous for Bella, but I have faith in you. I know you can control your self."

"The thing is that I don't know what to expect." I said truthfully.

"Oh. Well... I don't think anyone can prepare you for this.. but Physical love is something you shouldn't take lightly. Emotions can change quickly, but you can't be to quick to change your emotions. I have complete faith in you." Carlisle said patting my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, but it's faith I don't deserve." I told him. A slight moment of frustration hit his face for a second.

"Edward! You deserve much more than I am giving you credit for. You were able to love Bella, a human without your thirst taking over. You were able to face the Volturi. You were able to resist drinking human blood for almost 90 years. Though of the exception of saving Bella from James venom. After another hour or so everyone else was back except for Emmet, and Jasper. I gave everyone a hug, and ran out of the door. Way out of the way of Emmet and Jaspers return. I ran to Bella's house. When I got there I saw Bella looking at her dream catcher. I flew in. Somehow now she knew when I was there. She smiled and turned around.

"Just checking for cold feet." I said smiling.

"Well mine are toasty warm." Bella said sitting down on her bed.

"It's not too late to change your mind."

"What? Now you're having second thoughts? You are?"

"I've been waiting a century to marry you miss Swan."

"But?." Bella asked. I hesitated. "But?"

"I haven't told you everything about myself."

"What? You're not a virgin?" She asked laughing. I chuckled and walked around to the other side of Bella's bed. Bella turns herself to face me. "Look, you can't scare me away now." I hestitated again. I wasn't sure if I should answer her.

"Look. A few years after Carlisle created me, I rebelled against him. I resented him for curving my appetite. And so for a while, I went off on my own. I wanted to know how it felt to hunt. To taste human blood." I could see the memories in my head. They we painful to watch. "All the man that I killed, they were monsters. And so was I." I told her. I felt full of agony. She looked slightly saddened my by story.

"Edward... They were all murderers. You most likely saved more lives than you took." Bella said reassuringly.

"Bella that is what I told myself. But they were all human beings. I looked into their eyes as they died and I saw who I was. And what I was capable of." I told her I didn't expect her to understand so fast.

"And what I'll be capable of." She hesitated for a moment and looked at me. "Why are you telling me this tonight? Did you really think that this was going to make me change my mind about you?"

"I just wondered if it would change your mind about yourself. And what you want to see when you looking the mirror a year from now." Bella got up off the bed and came to stand by me." Bella got up right away and came up to me.

"I know I can do this. And let me tell you why. Because you did." I chuckled softly. Carlisle and her had so much faith in me, and everything about Bella and I. "You should give yourself some credit for that. And hopefully a year from now, I'm gonna look in the mirror and see someone like you. Someone capable of courage and sacrifice and love." I pulled her into a kiss. One full of passion. Then I felt the need to talk things over with.

"Bella."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want to go threw with this?" I asked.

"Edward, what are you getting at?"

"I am worried about your life later."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when Charlie thought you were pregnant?

"Yeah.." Bella said hestitantly.

"Well., I almost wish he was right." Bella's mouth dropped.

"Wh-?" I stopped her for a second.

"Or that we had that type of potential. I hate it that you are sacraficing to have children, or age for me." Bella smirked.

"Silly Edward." She said in an alluring tone. She was pushing me back lightly, and then pushed me onto her bed. Bella was about to sit next to me, but I quickly pulled her down, and she fell on top of me. "I am giving my entire self to you. I love you with every corner of my heart, nothing. I mean nothing will change that."

"But you've seen Esme and Rosalie. You've seen how much it's hurt them." Bella's hand grabbed my chin, and aligned my sight with hers.

"Edward. I am and will be ok. I promise. And look if it becomes a want later in life then we can adopt."

"But it wouldn't be your own blood."

"Edward. I. Choose. You." She stated and then she kissed me. Then we heard someone climbing up the side of Bella's house.

"What was that?" Bella asked. Emmet whistled, and Bella turned around.

"Come on let's go." Emmet said. I chuckled. I looked at Bella.

"I'm late for my bachelor party." Emmett jumped up to the window

"Send him out Bella. Or we're coming in after him." Emmet said threateningly. Emmett jumped down from the window and Bella pulled away from me.

"So this party? Will there be strippers?" Bella asked. Emmet laughed.

"Boring." Emmet said. I chuckled.

"No. Just a couple of mountain lions, maybe a few bears." I told Bella. Jasper jumped up to the window.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll get him back in plenty of time." Jasper jumped down from the window and I heard Emmett playfully shoving Jasper, and Jasper shoved him back.

"Okay go, before they break my house." Bella said smiling.

"Lets go. Let's go." Emmet said. I walked over to the window, looked out, and then turned to face Bella.

"I'll meet you at the altar." I said smiling. The thought running threw my happy head.

"I'll be the one in white." Bella said this doing a very poor job at sounding excited, but I knew she was my the sound of her fluttering heart.

"That was very convincing." I told her jokingly. Bella laughed and I jumped out of the window. When I got to the bottom I heard Bella walk over to the window, and Emmet and Jasper began pushing me around. We sped away, but before we got to far I heard Bella say, "I love you." I ran backwards facing the direction of Bella's house. "AND I LOVE YOU!" I yelled. Emmet smirked and then we continued on to this unknown party made just for me.

When we got there chairs made out of logs were set up, a fire, and some cool stuff like music, and other cool things. "Wow. Thanks guys, This is really nice."

"Your welcome bro." Emmet said patting my back. Then Emmet got serious. He looked at Jasper and then to me. "Um,... Edward we were wondering if you could tell us what was going on." Emmet said innocently.

"I am not embarrassed by it anymore guys. I can tell you, just please don't judge me." I told them.

"Alright. What is it?" Emmet asked.

"Well.. Bella and I made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Jasper asked. He could feel my romantic mood.

"We made a deal after she said yes to my marraige proposal."

"Again what kind of deal Edward?" Emmet asked this time.

"Well... We decided that on our wedding night we should try." I told them, but they still looked confused.

"Try what exactly?" Emmet asked.

Under my breath I said, "Physical Love." Emmet, and Jaspers eyes widened.

"What? Really? Wow that sounds interesting." Emmet said.

"It's just that I needed to talk with Carlisle about it. I was embarrassed at first because I have never had physical love. Never." Emmets eyes widened.

"Really?" Emmet asked.

"Yes. I never found my true love before now, but I guess I can ask you guys the same question I asked Carlisle. It's was just that... I didn't quite understand _exactly _what it was. What to except. Nothing. I didn't understand anything."

"So would you like us to explain some things.. I mean like what emotions can power threw you, and stuff like that?" Jasper asked. He truly understood.

"I think that would help a lot. Just I don't want to know deep details." I begged. Emmet chuckled.

"Well. I think physical love... it more profound than anything in this world.. Well aside from drinking blood." Jasper said. "But it is so magical, but Carlisle was right. He wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't something you should take lightly, but he was definetely right about the immediate changes in mood."

"Is that all you want to know?" Emmet asked.

"Yes. Basically." I said.

"Alright then lets get to hunting." Emmet said, and we hunted all night until it reached dawn. I felt full, but at least I knew I wouldn't have to leave to hunt soon. Smile. We were on our way back, and there was no rain. It wasn't supposed to rain. A sign. Thank you. Today is definetely going to be a special day.

**Thank you for reading this first chapter. The next chapters will be posted when I am finished writing them. Let me know what you think. R&R. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 2**_

_****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

We got to the house and I saw Alice had taken advantage of the decorations. It really did look nice. Smile. "I can't believe my eldest brother is getting married." Emmet said in an excited tone.

"What? You didn't think I would?" I asked.

"No I knew you would someday. I just wasn't sure when." Emmet said laughing a little.

"We should help Alice." I said.

"No! We will help Alice while you get ready." Jasper said with authority.

"Jasper I only have to get dressed, brush my hair, and get my shoes on. What more is there to-" Jasper cutt me off.

"No. I said no. You are going to get ready and be as presentable as possible." Jasper demanded.

"Fine. Wait a minute I am you eldest brother. You guys can't be bossing me around."

"On the contrary Edward. I was born in a little before the civil war, so technically I am your eldest brother, so _yes _I can boss you around." Jasper said. He was being a bit cocky. Emmet bursted into laughter. After we got to the house I got out of the car and began helping anyways. Carlisle was wondering what was going on.

"Oh nothing. Jasper won't let me help. That's all so I am helping anyways." I whispered to Carlisle then I felt a hand on my shoulder and to my bad luck Jasper was starring at me with frustration.

"Edward. This is you and Bella's day. You should be getting ready." Jasper said.

"Well like you just said. This is Bella and I's day. I know that, but I will feel absolutely horrible if I don't help at all." I told him. Then I saw Jasper vanish in thin air and then I was in my room. Did Jasper just really run me up here? I could hear everyone laughing about it except for Alice and Rosalie. Apparently they were still working on Bella. I wondered how she liked being pampered. Laugh.

I stood there in astonishment. I just brushed it off, grabbed my tuxedo from the closet, and got in the shower. I didn't want to smell like animal blood at our wedding. Laugh. After I got out I looked and examined my tuxedo. Not a single rip, dirty spot, or thread out of place. I quickly, but carefully got into my tuxedo, and buttoned the cuffs on the shirt, and jacket. I pulled on the shoes and tied them exactly right. No side of the shoelace was longer than the other, and I used some "Non-stainable shoe shine." It made my shoes extra shiny, and they looked really nice. I was glad that it would not rain today. Especially today. I then went to the bathroom again, and brushed threw my hair. I grabbed some gel that Jasper was letting me borrow for today. I made it look neat, but somewhat touseled. It looked nice. Then I just sat there. I didn't like just sitting here. Then there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked.

"It's us." Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme called.

"Can we come in, bro?" Emmet asked. I stood up and brushed my hands downwards on my clothes to try and get some of the wrinkles out of it.

"Yes. Come in." I said. I saw the door open and I heard gasps of astonishment.

"Oh Edward! You look wonderful." Esme said. I smiled a little. If I was still about to blush I would have. I felt everyone hug me. Esme pulled away and looked at me seriously, "Edward! You are coming downstairs with us, but everything is already done. So you are going to have to chat with Renee, and Phil for a bit." Esme said smiling.

"I don't have a problem with that. I... I just feel guilty when I don't pitch in." I explained.

"We know, but it is yours and bella's day, so we are giving you a break. Come on smile. This is the dawn of a new beginning for you and Bella." Carlisle said.

Alice had really out done herself. There were beautiful flowers everywhere. Freesia, delphiniums, sweet pea, viburnum, ranunculus, and Australian ferns all blended with moss and manzanita branch-like candelabras. It was a beautiful fragrance. More beautiful than any other mix of flowers I have ever smelled before except for in Bella and I's meadow. This day was truely beautiful. I couldn't wait to see Bella walking down the grass isle, in her beautiful dress, and most of all _her. _I walked towards Renee and shook hands with Phil.

(Talking with Renee, and Phil)

"Hello Edward." Renee said smiling.

"Hello Renee, Phil." I said.

"To think that in a few short minutes you will be my son-in-law. I can't believe it. I am so happy that my daughter met the right guy." Renee mused. I smiled. "So is this wedding all based on the ring?" Renee asked.

"Sort of. Some of it is the ring, but most of it has to do with Bella and I." Renee smiled.

"This is just so beautiful. I am going to talk to Bella before she comes down." Renee said. I was a little jealous that she got to see her first, but she was the one that gave birth to Bella, so techincally she had the first right. Renee was up there for almost a half hour, and then she came back down to sit in her seat.

"So.. how does she look?" I asked smiling. Renee chuckled, but then closed her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"Nope, You have to wait and see your bride." Renee said with a faint chuckle. I nodded. I didn't bother to search her mind for it. She was right. Then I heard the song start to play, and everyone sat down except for the pastor, and myself. I anxiously awaited my bride as she walked down the aisle with her father who was on the vurge of joyous tears. Then I saw her. She was so... so... radiant... so beautiful. Alice did a great job. I would have to tank her for that later. Then when she came exactly around the corner I saw her, but she looked happy, and extremely nervous at the same time. I wouldn't yell at her for that later. She and I were definetally both very nervous. Then after a long four minutes Bella was down the long aisle. Charlie kissed her on the cheek, and placed her hand in mine. The warmth of her hands made me happy. This feeling of her being with me at this very moment.. our soon connection even closer together more than anyone could ever have imagined.

Then afterwards we began to say our vows. This was the part were I could show my emotion, and prove to her how much I absolutely love her and adore her.

The pastor began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." The pastor turned to look at me. "Please, repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen."

"I, Edward Cullen.

**Pastor**: Take you, Bella Swan.

**"**Take you, Bella Swan."

**Pastor**: To have and to hold.

"To have and to hold." I repeated.

**Pastor: **For better or for worse

"For better or for worse."

**Pastor: **For richer for poorer

"For richer, for poorer."

**Pastor: **In sickness and in health.

"In sickness and in health."

**Pastor: **To love.

"To love."

**Pastor: **To Cherish

"To Cherish.

**Pastor: **As long as we both shall live.

"As long as we both shall live." I smiled when I was finished with my part. The pastor turned to Bella and nodded. Bella nodded back.

**Bella: **"I, Bella Swan."

**Pastor**: Take you, Edward Cullen.

**Bella: "**Take you, Edward Cullen."

**Pastor**: To have and to hold.

**Bella: **"To have and to hold." I repeated.

**Pastor: **For better or for worse

**Bella: **"For better or for worse."

**Pastor: **For richer for poorer

**Bella: **"For richer, for poorer."

**Pastor: **In sickness and in health.

**Bella: **"In sickness and in health."

**Pastor: **To love.

**Bella: **"To love."

**Pastor: **To Cherish

**Bella: **"To Cherish.

**Pastor: **As long as we both shall live.

**Bella: **"As long as we both shall live.

**Pastor: **Do you Edward and Bella promise to comfort one another? Promise to be honest with one another?

**Bella: **"I do." Bella's voice sang.

"I do." I said in a victorious tone. I looked at Bella in the eyes and smiled. "I love you." I told her.

"And I love you." Her warm, pulsing lips then touched mine. This was such a thrill. I couldn't believe that now... Bella was finally mine, and that I would be able to keep her forever. Our kiss lasted about a minute, and then our lips, what it seemed like loosened there lock on each other. Everyone cheered. Clapping their hands, and Emmet having to be the one to use the wolf-whistle. I rolled my eyes at Emmet and kissed Bella on the cheek. Everyone stood up after we were done kissing, and I wrapped my arm around her firm, narrow waist.

Then came the reception. Thanks to Alice it all went smoothly. First was the music people at the stand. Bella and I hadn't come out yet. I was still in my tuxedo, but I was calming down after my mind was done spinning. Bella came back down with the train of her dress tied to her hand. We came out holding hands. Everyone clapped and cheered in happiness for Bella and I. Of course, Jessica and Mike would see this as a bad thing.

_Why couldn't I be with Bella, well... I guess they look cute. Fine I will get over her, but I would take her over Jessica anytime. _I rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

_(Jessica)_: _I bet Bella is pregnant. I mean nobody gets married at eighteen for no reason. _I was getting a little irritated with Jessica. I couldn't believe she was talking badly about Bella in her thoughts. I thought she was Bella's friend. Then everyone sat down, and people were getting up to say there speeches. Bella's mom was the Emmet was the first one to go up. I got so Bella, and I were a little embarrassed by his speech.

"Is this on?" Emmet asked lightly tapping the microphone. " Is this on? I would like to propose a toast to my new sister. Bella.. I hope you have gotten enough sleep over the past eighteen years cause you won't be getting any for a while." I breathed in deeply, and I heard Charlie's aggrivation. We let that one slide, but then Jessica came up, and no one liked what she had to say. Then Mike came up, who was smiling as he talked about Bella.

"Bella Swan... Which translates to beautiful swan." Bella and everyone laughed. "But to say you never thought of yourself that way, but everyone can see how wonderful of a person you are. Congratulations." I was happy with Mike's speech because he was right. Bella was a great person. Then everyone was threw with their speeches that they wanted to give. Except for Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, and myself. I couldn't tell what Charlie was going to say because his emotions were changing so rapidly. Esme went up and walked to the microphone.

"First off I would like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world, and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever." Then Carlisle went up.

"Edward, Bella... In my vision they are the true meaning of true love. They would go to any extent for each other. Edward.. I have been you father for the longest time, and I wanted to say that I hope your marraige is forever successful." I smiled, and so did Bella. Now it was Charlie's turn.

"Bella... I am not exactly sure what to say here kid. You are my only child, and I need to be honest I have never been more worried than I am now. The hope of a long marragie is binding, and Edward. I know that Bella..."- Charlie hestitated. -" that Bella loves you more than anything in this world. I just want you to take care of her. That is all I ask. Congratulations you two." Charlie said crying after he got down from the speech area.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin." I saw Bella smile at me. I smiled back. "So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Everyone's glasses clanked together and then the real music began to play.

Everyone sat in their seats and it was time for the husband, wife dance. Bella quickly rolled her eyes at the thought of dancing. "Edward, just don't laugh at me if I fall down." She told me.

"I won't. Trust me." I told her. We dance so gracefully. Everyone was taking pictures feverishly of Bella and I. Then after a romantic, five minute dance I got Charlie.

"Edward I am going to be an embarrassment up there I can't dance worth anything." Charlie said chuckling.

"Oh Charlie you will be fine. Don't worry if anything goes wrong I will step in. You have my word." Charlie nodded and he was doing ok. Bella looked very happy. I sat down with Carlisle and Esme while Charlie was dancing with Bella. I missed having her in my arms already. Esme turned to me and hugged me tightly.

"Edward. You two looks so cute up there. I just can't believe it is true. Bella is part of our family now. Together forever." Esme mused on and on. Carlisle smirked.

"Edward. I agree with Esme. Bella will definetally be a great addition to the family." I smiled and nodded. I was reading Carlisle's mind. He made it specifically for me to hear. _No matter when you and Bella decide the steps in your future, just now that all of us have complete faith in you and Bella. _I smiled and nodded to Carlisle letting him know I understood. Then Charlie walked back with Bella, and I took her back in my arms again. Then everyone was dancing now, so we got back up to dance some more. This new life was truely going to be the best of Bella's, and I's future.

**Thank you for reading this second chapter. The next chapters will be posted when I am finished writing them. Let me know what you think. R&R. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 3**_

_****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

(Hear Jacob)

As we danced I could hear a very familiar, husky voice. This was going to definetally make Bella happy. I smiled, and carefully, slowly pulled away. Bella looked confused. "Another one of your gifts just arrived." I told her. She winced.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Come on." I took her out to the forest in the back yard.

"What is a wedding present doing all the way out here?" She asked.

"It's just a little more private." I saw Jacob appear from the trees.

"The best man didn't have time to get a tux." Jacob said smiling.

"Jacob! Jacob!" Bella was happy. Jacob was her best friend. I had to get over that fact. I let go of her hand and she ran towards Jacob in the damn accident to happy shoes. "Hey."

"Hey Bella." Jacob said kindly.

"This is kind of you." I told him.

"Kind is my middle name." Jacob said being arrogant.. like usual. I was going to give them some time. I walked over to Bella kissed her on the cheek, and walked away to ask Rosalie if she would like to dance. I got to the dance floor and my family was all motioned by the area were they were. I was listening in on the conversation.

_Jacob Black: I'm sorry I'm late. _

_Bella Swan: It doesn't matter. Everything's perfect now. _

_Jacob Black: Dance with me? _Bella steped closer to him and Jacob picked her up and twirled her and then they start dancing.

_Bella Swan: Where have you been? We were gonna put your face on a milk carton. _

_Jacob Black: I was in Northern Canada. I think. It's so weird to be back on two legs again and clothes. I fell out of practice with the whole human thing. _

_Bella Swan: Well are you okay? Being here? _

_Jacob Black: Why? Afraid I'll trash the party? You're not the only one. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now._ Bella started to cry_.Come on. You're not the one supposed to be crying, Bella. _

_Bella Swan: Everyone cries at weddings. _

_Jacob Black: This is how I'll remember you. Pink cheeks, two left feet, "_Jacob picked Bella up and spun her around once_. _"_Heart beat_.

_Bella Swan: So what, soon I'm gonna be dead to you? _

_Jacob Black: No. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to appreciated your last night as a human. _

_Bella Swan: It's not my last night. _

_Jacob Black: I...I thought you..._

_ Bella Swan: I didn't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain. _

_Jacob Black: What's the point? It's not like you're gonna have a real honeymoon with him anyway._

_Bella Swan: It's gonna be as real as anyone else's._

_Jacob Black: That's a sick joke._

_Jacob Black: You are joking?_

_Jacob Black: What? While you're still human? You can't be serious, Bella! Tell me you're not that stupid!_

_Bella Swan: I mean, it's really none of your business. _Jacob took hold of Bella's arms.

_Jacob Black: No! You can't do this!_

_Bella Swan: Jake!_

_Jacob Black: Listen to me, Bella._

_Bella Swan: Let me go! _I had enough. I flashed towards the scene and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob, calm down."

"Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill her!" Jacob yelled at me. I winced. Seth came and tried to hold Jacob back, but the rest of the pack also stopped him. Sam came into view.

"Enough Jacob!" Sam reprimanded. Jacob snarled and turned on Sam.

"Stay out of this Sam!"

"You're not going to start something we have to finish."

"SHE'LL DIE!" Bella and I both flinched.

"She is not our concern anymore. Bella has choosen her life. If it is a humans choice we don't step in. Remember that." Jacob was very angry. He began stoping away and he shoved Sam. "Come on! Let's go Seth!" Sam ordered. Seth unwillingly obeyed.

"Bye guys. See you soon." Seth said. I high fived him, and Bella hugged him and he left. After they were gone Bella tensed up.

"Edward. I am so sorry. I am really really stupid."

"No. It's alright. Lets just go back." Bella smiled, and nodded her head. When we got back there. It was time to cut the cake. I looked at Carlisle. He felt my choice of having to swallow the piece of it. He smirk and sat down. Went we cut it I fed Bella her piece first, and then Bella fed me my piece. I painfully swallowed. She looked shocked. So did everyone else in the vampire family. I winked at them, and then unfortunetally, but embarrassingly I had to remove Bella's Garter. When I got it off I looked at Bella and shot the garter into Mike Newton's face. Everyone laughed. Then it was time for Bella and I to head out on our honeymoon. I went in my room, she went in Alice's room, and we got changing into our honeymoon outfits. Mine was a blue button-up shirt, and a pair of dark brown khaki pants, and Bella's was a beige short dress that had a black tie around it. Bella and I left the rooms, and came down the stairs. We were bombarded with rice, and Bella went to say goodbye to her mom, dad, and stepdad, as I said goodbye to my family. I could hear Bella saying goodbye to her mom.

Renee: "So he really won't tell you where he's taking you?"

Bella Swan: "No, it's a surprise."

Renee: "Well, wear a hat, sun screen, take care of yourself."

Bella Swan: "I will."

Renee: "Okay."

Renee: "I love you, Bella."

Bella Swan: "I love you."

Renee: "So much."

Bella Swan: "Thank you." I saw Renee smile, and Bella look behind Renee's shoulder. I followed her gaze and saw Charlie, who looked like he was crying, or close to crying. "I better go see him."

"Yeah." Renee agreed. I watched Bella walk over towards Charlie, and he was pretending to be tough until Bella lightly, playfully shoved him.

"Dad." Charlie chuckled. "Well..." Charlie hesitated. "It's gonna be strange. You not living under my roof." Bella was thinking of what to say as I got the stuff put in the car.

"I know. It's going to be strange for me to."

"But you know it will always be your home right?" Charlie reminded her. He really was very parental. Bella nodded and hugged him.

"I'll love you dad forever." I smiled.

"I love you to Bells. Always have, and always will." They hugged her a bit longer, and then Charlie was feeling awkward. "Alright. You don't want to miss your plane. Where ever it's going." Charlie sounded a bit irritated. Bella smiled.

"Alright." Then Bella hugged, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet. Emmet made a comment to us both.

"Congratulations guys again. I can't wait to hear about your amazing stories from your honeymoon." Bella and I smirked. Then we got in the car. As we pulled out of the driveway we heard people yelling to us.

"WE LOVE YOU! SEE YOU SOON!"

"You ready?" I asked Bella as we finally got out of the driveway.

"Yes." I smiled kissed her on the cheek, and we drove away into our new destiny that none of us could fortell what this next moment would bring us.

**Thank you for reading this third chapter. The next chapters will be posted when I am finished writing them. Let me know what you think. R&R. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 4:**_

_****__****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book and movie in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

We were in the car for an approximate two hours. I liked the drive. It gave me time to be alone with Bella. Then in Seattle we took a plane to Houston. I had it arranged to where it was a private jet for just Bella and I. After we got on the plane Bella wasn't much different. She seemed a bit shocked still. "Bella?"

"Yes?" She asked in a somewhat tired voice.

"I am curious. What are you thinking?" I asked her calmly.

"I am thinking that I am happy. I can't believe we are finally, and officially bonded together." I smirked, and pulled her onto my chest. She was so amazingly beautiful. She laid her head against my chest as she was curled into a ball in my lap. I chuckled when she took my hand and placed it on the side of her face. Instead of shivering at my touch she just sighed in satisfaction. After the plane touched down in Houston we found that our plane was delayed by an hour, so I had Bella order something from the terminal. When we sat down at a table I called home.

***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring***

"Hello?" Esmé answered.

"Hello. It's Edward."

"Oh Edward! Hold on I am going to put you on speaker." A second ticked by. "Ok."

"Hello everyone." I said.

"Hello Edward. How is the trip so far?" Carlisle asked.

"It is alright. Our plane has been delayed for an hour, so we are in the Terminal as of right now. Hold on I am going to hand Bella the phone for a moment."

"Alright." Bella took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hi guys." Bella said smiling. I could hear my family through the phone.

_Hello Bella. Are you having a great trip so far? (Carlisle)_

"Yes. Thank you for asking. I think I am going to be surprised with where we end up for our honeymoon. Do you guys know where it is? Don't worry I am going to ask you to tell me. I am just wondering if any of you know." I smirked.

_"Yes. We all know where it is, and yes. I am pretty sure you are going to be happy with where it is. We love you Bella. Now you guys have fun at your honeymoon. Good-bye for now. "(Alice) _Bella looked confused and then handed my phone back to me. Finally our jet was ready to go, and we boarded. I let Bella got on the plane first. Then I climbed in right after her. Then we sat down on the floor, and I had Bella lay down. She was very tired. She fell back asleep, and then we were flying over Rio De Janeiro. Her head shot towards me. One eyebrow raised. She was confused.

"I can't tell you. My lips are sealed." I said. She smiled and I saw the wheels turning in her head. She then quickly and abruptly laid her lips on mine. My lips parted with hers as she kissed me hungrily. Then she use one hand to hover over me, and looked at me with complete satisfaction

"How about now?" She asked. Trying to pull me into her seduction. It was working, but I still held my promise to keep it a secret.

"My lips have been mystified, but they are still locked. We will be there soon." I promised her. Bella smiled and laid back down on my stomach. Our plane landed at an airport close to the ocean, so the docks for the boat I was going to use wasn't to far away. After we got off the plane there was a taxi there waiting, and we took it through town. Then there was a huge area full of people and Bella seemed to be fascinated with it. So in portuguese I asked the driver to pull over and please wait for us. He nodded his head and pulled to the curb. I pulled her gently with me to the dance area. Everyone watched us walk through, and we let a girl walk past us, and we stopped in the middle, and I gently rested my right hand and leaned my face down so it was in direct alignment with hers. Bella closed the space between us, and her warm, pulsing lips touched my cold, stone-like lips. I could read the residents thoughts that were in this area with us. Most of them were thinking around getting drunk. Laugh.

Bella and I went back into the taxi, and we were at the docks in no less than twenty minutes later. Bella was getting a little impatient. She looked more excited than she did tired. I had Bella promise to call Charlie when we got there, but then she didn't have to call him until we were going to leave. We boarded the boat, and she was smiling at me.

"So we aren't staying in Rio?" She asked.

"No. Just passing through." She smiled and impatiently moved her arms around.

"Are we close?" She asked. I chuckled. I started the boat, and began driving. It took almost a full hour for us to reach the shallow part of the sea that led towards the island I was taking Bella to. Then we reached the docks. Bella's eyes widened and she flashed a smile towards me. We got off of the boat. Two suitcases in my hands. We had to walk a little to get to the house, but Bella didn't mind. She said, "I am so stiff from sitting down that long. It might be good for me to walk around a bit." I nodded and then we made it. To the place of our serene relaxation. I mean tonight I was still kind of frightened to have physical love with her, but just like her the though amazed me. Fire, and Ice. It was an intriguing thought. Then as we walked on to the porch I swiftly, quickly, and quietly dropped the cases and flung Bella into my arms. I heard a gasp of excitement escape her lips. She had finally realized what I was doing. I was carrying her across the threshold. "Is this really necessary?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I am nothing if not traditional." I said smiling at her. She smiled back, and she was amazed by the look inside the house. I set Bella back down on her feet, and watched her intently as she was gawking at everything in the room we were presently in. "I'll go get the rest of the luggage.. Do you want to take a look around?" I asked. Bella turned her head and nodded. I swiftly walked back out of the door, and walked to the boat. It was a very quiet and peaceful night. The moon was full, and bright. The birds were singing their song of night, and the ocean waves quietly rushing up the ocean shoreline and back. I was using this night to calm my nerves. I knew that if I did let this feeling bother me I would back out, and Bella would surely be upset, so I don't want that. And truthfully I was excited and nervous for the soon upcoming event. I reached the boat, and grabbed the luggage. It took me almost twenty minutes to reach the boat, so I figured that probably gave her enough time to look around. I ran back with the cases, and reached the house in less than four seconds.

I was heading towards the bedroom. I found Bella in there staring at the bed. I kept full eye contact with her as I set the cases down and walked over to her. I saw her put her shoes down on the trunk at the bottom of the bed. She sighed and looked at me with longing, and excitement. When I reached her I carefully placed my right hand on her cheek, and I smiled at her. "Are your tired?" I asked. She shook her head. I chuckled and then turning my head towards the ocean shoreline outside of our door I asked, "You wanna go for a swim?" She smiled. Her eyes lit up. I was eager to have our night of relaxation, and pleasure begin.

"That sounds nice." She sang in her harmonious voice. That was the first thing she said since we had gotten off of the boat. When I was about to wrapped my arms around her when she breathed in and out deeply. "I could use a few human minutes." She told her. I chuckled again. I leaned down, kissed her forehead, and squeezed her lightly. Then I looked at her again.

"Don't take to long _Mrs. Cullen_." She giggled at the sound out her new name. _Isabella Cullen - Bella Cullen. _It really did have a nice ring to it. I opened the french doors that led to the ocean, and I was untucking my shirt from inside my pants. I heard Bella frantic heart. It was beating unbelievably fast. Once I was out of Bella's sight and I heard the water in the bathroom turn on I began removing my pants, shirt, socks, shoes, and my underwear. It was an odd feeling. Feeling the warm air instead of ice air, but I hardly noticed the cold temperatures when I was in Forks, except when I was around Bella. The sand was so soft. It felt like I had pillows under my feet. I starting walking slowly closer to the relaxing waters. The sounds, the feel of the ocean made me happy. I loved this place. I waded myself into the water and the feeling of the water very lightly batting against my chest felt calming. After an unendurable fifteen minutes I heard the faucets in the house turn off, and a glorious fluttering heart. Just awaiting to see me again.

The sound of Bella's feet walking through the sand made my body feel strangely warm. I wasn't sure how, but it felt warm. Then I heard her body coming into the water and the closer she got the warmer I felt. Then she was right behind me. I moved my hand behind her back, and let my eyes scan her over. She was just was beautiful as I had imagined. She was Skinny, but not at all sickly skinny. She was slightly rounded, and the warmth her body gave off was magnificent. After that I kept my eyes on the moon. Not wanting to over excite myself.

"Beautiful." I heard Bella's sweet, flowing voice speak. I smiled. I was thinking of what to say. And as I was thinking I felt Bella's blazing hand touch mine. She seemed to eager to touch my skin now that we were in humid temperatures. I wasn't impressed with the moon with Bella next to me. I smirked.

"It's alright, but I wouldn't use the word beautiful..." I thought about how beautiful she was. "Not with you standing here in comparrison." I heard Bella's heart speed up when I said that. I turned around to face Bella. It's was so weird seeing her like this. I took her in to my arms. One around her back, and the other bent with my hand over her heart. "You're so beautiful." She smiled and I moved my hand so that both of my arms were behind her. I lowered my head, and my cold, solid lips light, sensually touched her warm, coral colored lips. Under mine her lips moved fast, and passionately. Her hands were laid on my back, and I pulled my face away from hers unwillingly. "I promised we would try..." Her heart sped up again. "If... If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once." I demanded. That was the one thing that I was going to ask from her tonight. I would try to give her the amount of pleasure that I could. Bella nodded. She moved her head towards my neck, and kissed me from my collarbone to my under my earlobe. I felt her mouth open next to my ear, and the warmth of her freesia scented breathe. The sensations from these kisses and her warmth were confusing, but they felt good.

"Don't be afraid." I was shocked she was the one telling me not to be afraid, but then she said the one thing that made our night start off happy. "We belong together." I tightened my grip on Bella. Pulling her closer. It was like summer and winter. It was a nice feeling. I could feel her heart beating uncontrollably. I kissed her cheek, and quietly whispered one word that sent her heart, and my dead heart on a high wired frenzy.

"Forever." Slowly, and lovingly I took Bella and I into deeper water starting our night off with a romantic event. When Bella and I went into the deeper part of the shoreline I felt her heart racing I held her in both of my hands, and we ran inside. The warm memories of last night were filling my head as Bella was asleep across my chest. She was like a blanket. I didn't need one. I had her. I had memories of seeing her for the first time, and the passionate kisses. There were some intense things within our enchanting night that can not be explained. There are just no word for them. I then remembered laying my head on her chest at one of the moments that I was calming down, and hearing her erratic heartbeat.

I was removed from my great memories when Bella whimpered in her sleep. It sounded like a happy whimper so that didn't worry me so much. Maybe she was dreaming about me. I leaned my head down and I was smiling at first, but then I noticed a spot on Bella's waist. I moved my other arm that wasn't rested on Bella's back, and used it to move the sheet over Bella slight so I could see what the spot was. When I moved the sheet I was mad at myself. I had bruised her. Angry I shifted my weight carefully and moved to get a full view of Bella's back, and I was so angry with myself. I placed my hand carefully on the prints of the bruises, and noticed that my hand was a perfect match. I was more than angry. Then I began tracing the bruises lightly with my hand. Sort of lightly rubbing someone's back only using your fingers. After another hour I hear Bella giggle.

I got up, got dress, and left the room. I didn't want to look at the bruises anymore. Eventually after another hour I heard Bella get off of the bed and I heard her walk to the bathroom. Then I didn't hear her walking anymore. I sped to the room and hid behind a door to see what she was up to. She was just standing there. Looking in the mirror. She was only in her robe. I went to lay back down on the mattress and Bella came skipping in. I heard a noise coming from her hungry stomach. I wasn't paying attention to it right now. I heard her giggling when she entered the room.

"What is so funny?" I asked in a kind of rude voice. Her smile dropped as she looked up at me. Her stomach growled again. She giggled again. I realized what she was laughing at and I silently chuckled while she was not looking, and then my bad mood was back.

"You just can't escape being human for very long." I saw her close her eyes, and I saw the sorrow in her face. "Edward?" I wouldn't answer. "What is it? What's wrong?" I didn't like it when she was ignoring a fact.

"You have to ask?" She could see I wasn't in a good mood. She looked even sadder now, thinking. Far into concentration. "What are you thinking?" I asked taking my thumb trying to smooth the worried lines on her forehead. She looked curious.

"You're upset. I don't understand. Did I...?" She was hesitating. Why was she pretending to not be hurt. Then my subconscious came in. _Or maybe she isn't hurt. Maybe she honestly has not idea what you are talking about. _I wasn't sure if I should listen to that our not.

"How badly are you hurt, Bella? The truth. No sugar-coating."

"Hurt?" She asked. Ok I didn't understand why she kept trying to downplay it. "Edward? Why would you jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now." I closed my eyes in irritation.

"Stop that." I said calmly.

"Stop what?" She asked. I was getting upset.

"Stop acting like I am not a monster for having agreed to do this." Bella looked shocked.

"EDWARD!" She yelled, shocked. For the next fifteen minutes it was nothing but arguing until I showed her what I meant. She asked why I had bit a pillow, and I showed her the bruise marks that decorated her skin that matched my hand shapes. Bella wasn't tramatized at all. Then it was to me appoligizing. Then Bella brought up something that really could my attention. "Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so inconvenient being a mental mute!" I was shocked.

"What? That's a new one. You usually love the fact that I can't read your mind."

"Well not today!"

"Why?" She threw her hand up in the air, and smacked them down onto my chest. It didn't hurt me at all, but I was shocked she did it.

"Because this fight would be so unnecessary if you could read my mind and see how I feel right now Edward. I was happy. I had memories of last night filling, and overflowing my mind while I was in the bathroom. I was in my happy place, but now I am sort of Pissed now actually!" I wasn't shocked that she would swear at a moment like this. I continued complaining.

"You should be angry at me." Then Bella went on about this being tricky. I didn't like it when she tried to ease the situation. Then she surprised me again.

"You nor I knew what to expect, but it definitely was not how I expected how… how… just wonderful and perfect it was going to be. I don't know how it was for you, but it was amazing for me." I placed a cool finger under Bella's chin to pull it back up.

"Is that what you're worried about? That I didn't _enjoy _myself?" I asked my pouting wife. She got up off of the bed. I felt sad.

Her eyes stayed down the whole time she walked to the end of the bed. "I know it's not the same for you, but for a human I can't imagine that life gets any better than that." I flew off of the bed and was infront of her in a second. I took my whole hand and raised her sight up towards mine.

"Last night was the best night of my existance. I do have to tell you something though." I brought her back onto the bed with me. "I spoke to Carlisle after you and I made our bargain, hoping he could help me. Of course he warned me that this would be very dangerous for you. Though he had faith in me, faith I didn't deserve. Not one bit. I also asked him what I should expect. I didn't know what it would be for me... with me being a vampire. Carlisle told me it was a very powerful thing, like nothing else. He told me physical love was something I should not treat lightly. With our rarely changing temperaments, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways. But he said I did not need to worry about that part. He told me that you had already altered me so completely. I spoke to my brothers, too. They told me it was a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood. But I've tasted your blood, and there could be no blood more potent than that_..._ I don't think they were wrong, really. Just that it was different for us. Something more." Bella smiled. "But that doesn't change the fact that it was wrong." Then When I told Bella I thought she was making stuff up to not make me feel sad she went off on my. She started yelling at me, and then at the end of her rant I realized she wasn't making stuff up and I would have to appoligize for that later.  
"You're right. The past is done. Nothing I can do to change it, but now I know what the right thing to do is. I will not make love with you ever again until you are fully a vampire." Then Bella began asking my why I bit Esme's Pillow. I explained, and then she was trying to remove the down from the pillows out of her hair. I decided to help. Then she just sighed.

"It's not gonna work. The feathers are all dried in. I am going to have to wash them out. You can join me if you like." No. I made my promise to myself. I didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

"Let me go make you breakfast." I walked away leaving Bella standing there. Speechless. I knew she was unhappy about my sudden promise, but I was going to keep it. I made her eggs with Cheddar Cheese, and bacon. I watched Food Network quite often, so I think that made me quite good. Over the next week and a half I was still avoiding any contact with her besides a quick kiss on the lips and that was it. I realized that Bella hadn't called Charlie. He must of been on falling off of the edge by now. After another day of waring Bella out today she fell right to sleep, and I was able to relax thinking about us. Our wedding. Our life together, forever. Then I noticed Bella squirming in her sleep. I was afraid to wake her. Afraid I would cross a line if I did. Then I heard her gasp deeply. I wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but I then heard light sobbing, and sniffling. I became very worried. "Bella?" I asked. She breathed out hard again. "Are you having a nightmare?" I asked. I was feeling very protective now.

"No." She said. Her tone sounded slightly sad, and annoyed. "It was just a dream." She said sniffling. "It was a really good dream." She said as tears ran down her face. I placed a cold hand on her cheek, and looked at her meaningly.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked smiling at her.

"Because I wanted it to be real." She said still crying. I looked at her than away from her. I was trying to compose a happy face.

"Tell me." I pleaded. She didn't answer. She simply closed her eyes and used her left arm to pull me down to her. Her pulsing, trembling lips touched mine. It was just like the passionate kiss we had on the night of our first time. I knew immediately what she wanted. I moved my arm to bed next to her side. "Bella. I can't." I pleaded. She sobbed.

"Please." She begged crying. "Please." She begged again. I found that I was just as eager for love as Bella was. The amount of passion I felt for her was overflowing me. I gave in and my lips touched hers. The passion embraced us as we were led into the night of complete romance, and to the morning of our future.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 5:**_

_****__****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book and movie in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

(Happy)

I woke up that morning. A glowing, warm feeling coursing threw my body. Bella was still asleep over my chest. Her body heat was heating my skin. Like she did once before. It was like Summer and Winter. The feeling of her pulsing heart was overwhelming. I felt as if there was a new me beginning to arise from the body I once knew. Now I loved Bella even more. More than I had before. _How was that possible. _Smile. I leaned my body down slowly to her head and kissed it. When I finally realized she was awake I began talking to her. Or actually she started the conversation.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"You are in lots of trouble." I murmured smiled at her. So she knew I was kidding around with her. She smiled back. "You are in a lot of trouble." I was still smiling at her. I moved my arm on her back and she smiled at the touch of my cool hand. "Are you feeling overheated?" I asked.

"Yes. It is a bit warm here."

"Yes. I know. I am sorry. I thought that would make it better for you here with my temperature difference."

"No. That's fine. I like it. The feeling of your touch is relaxing." I thought for a moment.

"So is that only because you love me?" I asked playfully.

"That's most of it, but some of it has to do with it feeling nice on my skin." She said in a pleasure filled smile. I moved my other available hand to Bella's face to lift her head up to look at me.

"Edward... I have something to say to you that I haven't said to you in a long time..., but you're dazzling me again." I smiled. I tilted my head to the side.

"Hmm... You haven't said that to me in so long." I said slightly tilting my head downwards, and looking from under my eyelashes. Bella gasped and smiled.

"You're doing it again." She said smiling at me and then looking down. She noticed her black french-lace sleepwear Alice had gotten for her was gone. "I don't see any imperfections today." She said "a-matter-a-factly".

"Yes... I am happy about that, but I can't say the same for your... um Sleepwear." I noted. Pointing my index finger towards the end of the bed. She lifted head slightly and her eyes widened.

"Oh.. I see." She said giggling. That sound has and always will be the music to my ears. "To bad. I actually liked that one." Bella said. She was actually telling the truth. I was agreeing with her. It really looked good on her. That sleepwear made her look sexy, a goddess in my eyes.

"I did to." I said smiling, and in a happy tone. I took my arms and pulled her closer to me. Her face was aligned with mine. "My love, I love you so much." Bella began to sit up and her arms gave out on her. "Bella?!" I asked worriedly.

"I think we might of out done ourselves last night." She said smiling at me playfully. I smiled back.

"So sex was the key all along?" I asked. Bella nodded. "Leave you to be the one who wants to constantly seduce her vampire husband." I said. She got up again, and was beautiful. Not a bruise in sight. I was happy about that. Then she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom admiring herself. I smiled and walked over towards her. Her hair was a mess. Afterwards I pulled her up to me and pulled her lips to mine. The feeling of her lips against mine was amazing. That night it was just spending the night together and cuddling close together. After Bella had fallen asleep I waited another hour, and I got out of the bed. When I got off of the bed I looked towards Bella. She squirmed, and moved her hand as if she was to find me. "Edward?" She mumbled quietly. I smiled and stood there for almost an extra five minutes. Then I realized I needed to hunt. My thirst was becoming unbearable.

I didn't like the thought of leaving her here by herself, but it was either I hunt, or her be in danger. I didn't want that. So I leaned down quickly, unnoticably kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen. I wrote a note for her telling her where I was.

_Bella,_

_I have gone to the mainland to hunt. I'll be back soon. If I am not home before you awake I will see you then._

_Love,_

_Edward._

I kept walking. I ran to the boat and pulled away. The mainland wasn't far, but it was far enough to make me want to make this damn boat go faster. When I finally got there, I went straight into the woods. I found a coyote. Not my favorite, but better than nothing. I fept running threw the forest, and found plenty of deer. Not much fun when their so easy to catch. After I was full and satisfied I look up at the sky and it was broad daylight. I looked at my watch, which I had set to the time here for the duration of our stay. It was 12:00. Bella was probably awake. I got to the boat and sped back to the house. I parked the boat at the dock. The dock was on the other side of the island. I ran towards the house, but something didn't sound right. The sound of a sloshing stomach made my head spin. _Was Bella ok? _I ran the rest of the way there and stopped at the house. When I walked in Bella was laying on the large sofa in the living room infront of the T.V. It was turned on to a movie that was a ridiculous Soap Opera. Bella didn't like them, so she used those movies to sleep to when she couldn't think of anything good to watch.

I moved closer, and I could hear Bella's stomach. It didn't sound good, but maybe that was because she was hungry. I tried to carefully pull Bella into my arms with out waking her, but I was unsuccessful. Bella woke up and kissed my lips once. Her lips were abnormally to warm. I noticed Bella was sweating a little bit, so I told her I would have an air conditioner installed in the morning. Then Bella looked green. I got worried. Bella was squirming to get out of my hands. I was trying to figure out what was going on. I let go. I didn't want to, but she got up and ran out of the living room. I sat there... confused... unsure of what just happened. Then I heard what I made me realize why Bella struggling. I heard Bella's stomach heave, and then I could really hear her. She was sick. I flew off on the couch, and into the bathroom. I pulled Bella's hair away from her face, unsure of what was going on. After a painful three minutes Bella's stomach settled, and she sat up breathing.

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" I asked.

"Yeah. I. am. fi-," And she was right back to throwing up again. I was really worried. Then again her stomach settled.

"Bella. I think we need to go see a doctor."

"No... Edward. I will be fine. I think it's just food poisoning. I ate some chicken that was in the fridge earlier." I insisted for her to go see a doctor, but she refused. I nodded and carefully carryed her to the couch to lay her down. I placed my hand upon her forehead. I was checking her temperature. She didn't have the flu. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was just a case of food poisoning.

"How are you feeling right now?" I asked her.

"I feel better. Hey Edward, can you grab my bag off of the bathroom counter?" She asked. Of course I would.

"Yes. I will be right back." I was wondering what she would need the bag for. All it had was some of her essentials in it. When I came back into the room, Bella was sitting up. I placed the bag right in front of her, and when she looked into the bag... she froze. I looked down into the bag. I saw Pepto-Bismol. A stomach settler. Ok, but why did she look so deep in concentration? "Bella, love?" I asked. She looked at me. "What is it?" I asked.

Bella lifted a box of tampons from her bag. PMS? That couldn't be it? She put the box back down. "Edward how long has it been since the wedding?" I wasn't surprised. Bella could loose track of the days easily.

"Fourteen. Why?" She went back into concentration again. "Bella. Ok I am really getting worried right rgrgnow, and I am trying to figure this out. You lifted up a box of tampons, and then you ask me how many days it's been since our wedding. What is going on? I am seriously getting worried. I can't read your mind remember." I tried to say all of this as calmly as I could.

"I'm late. My period is late. I don't know maybe I am just overcompensating." I got to where she was thinking. I froze. Then Bella walked over to the door length mirror in the bathroom. She stood infront of the mirror and touched her stomach. I couldn't move. I came to realize what she was thinking. That couldn't be. I heard Bella talking to herself. "That's impossible." She had her hand on her stomach. Her stomach as extended a tiny bit. Then she gasped immediately.

"Bella what is it?" I asked. Then she gasped again. Again reached for her stomach. Then my phone rang. It was the first time anyone had called. Bella gasped another time, and looked at me. Realizing the ringing phone in my pocket. Bella ran over to me and grabbed the phone. I could hear threw the phone. It was Alice.

"Alice?" Bella gasped.

"Bella? What's going on? I just saw.." Alice hesitated.

"Alice what did you see?" She asked.

"Well I didn't see anything. You dissappeared from my visions completely... Oh Bella here's Carlisle he wants to speak to you."

"Bella? What's going on?" I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Nothing made it possible for me to even react externally, but inside I was terrified.

"I.. I am not sure. Can vampires go into shock?" Bella asked staring at me with worried eyes.

"Why? Has Edward been harmed?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but I don't know if I am crazy, but..."

"But what?" Carlisle prompted.

"But... I think I might be pregnant." I could vision Carlisle right now. Bella gasped again. It was a loud on this time. Carlisle heard it.

"Bella. Are you alright?"

"Carlisle.. I swear something just moved inside me." I heard Carlisle's breath stop immediately. I flew over to the phone, and pulled it up to my ear.

"CARLISLE..." I was scared, and upset. "Is this possible?" I hissed.

"Edward.. I don't know. The sooner you guys are home we can figure out what it is. Get home as fast as possible."

"Yeah. Don't worry." I was terrified.

"We'll be waiting at the airport in Port Angeles to bring you two home." Carlisle informed me.

"I hope Bella is alright." Esme whined in the backround.

"I love you guys... Bella loves you to." I hung up threw the phone in my pocket flew around the house grabbed all of our belongings and threw them in what ever suitcase I could find. I grabbed Bella's bag of essentials and carefully set that down. I heard Kari at the door. _DAMMIT! _I ran to the door, and we argued, even until one moment when we were calm, and I pleaded with her to tell me Bella's future. Kari walked up to Bella. Looking in Bella's eyes for approval. Bella nodded, and placed her hand on Bella's stomach. Kari looked up. A sad expression filling her entire face, she looked in Bella's, and them my eyes saying only one word, "_morte." _Kari gave me an appoligetic looked and walked out of the house. I wanted to cry. "Bella. I won't let it hurt you, Carlisle will get that thing out." I grabbed the suitcases and walked away. Later we were on the jet. Bella had called someone on my phone in the car, but I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to bring it up now. The plane ride was terrible. I did hug Bella close, but anything beyond that I wouldn't allow. Maybe one kiss, but that was it. As we were landing I saw Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie outside. Rosalie was here to? _Weird. _As soon as the plane door opened Bella flew out into Rosalie's arms, who had her arms extended in embrace. I was shocked. Could our wedding really have brought them that close? On the way home Bella was in the middle. I was on the left, Rosalie on the right, and Carlie, and Esme in the front. They watched Bella and I as we didn't even look in each others eyes. Not even once. Bella was talking to Rosalie. I liked that Bella and Rosalie were getting along. I kept my eyes at the front of the car. Carlisle would look at me in the mirror every so often.

And finally we were home. Time to figure out what was going on with my Bella.

**Thank you for reading the fifth Chapter :) Please tell me what you think so far. I do one story at a time. One after the other, so chapter seven should be published soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 6:**_

_****__****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book and movie in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story. And changing some of the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

After we got home Alice hugged Bella, and I grabbed Bella into my arms. "Carlisle, Bella should get some rest before the tests tomorrow." I suggested.

"I agree." Esme, and Alice said.

"Ok. Take her up to bed, and as soon as she is done eatting breakfast we need to do the tests." I nodded. Bella was falling asleep in Esme's arms. Esme looked at me with a sad expression. I walked over to Bella. I couldn't believe what was possbily happening. Everyone had a sad look once I started to look around. I ran up the stairs towards our bedroom, and I set her down. I kissed her on the cheek, and was about to turn around. Bella grabbed my wrist, and I turned around to fast Bella.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?" I asked. I sat down next to her. I placed her hand on the side of her face.

"I am so sorry." I looked at her. I smiled and calmly shook my head.

"Bella, love. What on Earth do you have to be sorry about? This is my fault. I am the one who gave in. I shouldn't have. So I should be the one saying sorry." Tears ran down Bella's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's all my fault. I am the one who pressured you. I really do love you Edward." I looked at her calmly. Slowly moving my finger along her cheek. She eyes were wet from crying. I leaned down kissed both of her eyelids, and then I gave her one kiss on the lips.

"I love you to. Sleep well. I will be back in a while." I kissed her one more time on the cheek, and got up.

"And I will be waiting. Forever." I smiled and walked out of the bedroom to the family room. I got to the bottom of the stairs, and I walked over to the window. I walked to the part of the window where the wall, and window meet. I stood there and everyone's eyes were on me. I started sobbing tear-less cries and collapsed to the floor. I heard Emmet and Carlisle flash over to me. They tried to lift me off of the ground, but I wouldn't budge.

"Edward. Honey, it will all turn out ok. Trust me what ever happens will end ok." Esme said rubbing my shoulder lightly. I stood up slowly, and walked outside towards a tree. I put my hand against the trunk of the tree in hopes that I would calm down, but that wasn't exactly in the cards. I turned my head slightly. Everyone was staring a me. I could read their minds.

_Oh. Poor Edward. _Everyone was thinking. Carlisle spoke up.

"Ok. Guys let's leave Edward alone for a bit." I heard them about to leave and I lost it. I clenched my hand into a fist and thrust it into the tree. I heard a loud crack, and I could hear the wood separating. Everyone turned their heads in my direction. Emmet flew out to me, and wrapped his arms around me taking me in embrace.

"Bro. It will all be alright." Emmet assured me. I nodded my head and we turned around towards the house. I came in and sat on the couch. I couldn't stand still. I felt like a vagabond in my own house. It reached seven o'clock now, and I heard Bella tossing and turning and a yelp. I finally got up, and went to our bedroom to find Bella on the floor. She looked like she was in enormous pain. I flew to her on the floor.

"Bella? BELLA?!" I shook her. I heard everyone behind me.

"Edward? What is going on?" Then finally Bella spoke to me.

"E- Edward. I... I am fine." Bella was panting.

"Not you aren't. Let's go." I picked her up into my arms, and carried her to Carlisle's medical room. Went I set her down I noticed her grabbing at her side. Everyone was in the room with me. I looked at Bella. I moved her hand and went to reach for the bottom of the shirt to see what she was touching, but she clutched at the bottom of her shirt yielding me from lifting her shirt. "Bella. I need to see what hurts." She just kept panting, and then she clutched at the spot again. Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle walked closer. Esme put her hand on Bella's shoulder. Carlisle looked at Bella in the eyes.

"Bella. Please. We need to see this." Bella sighed; calming her self down. I thought.

"Ok." She let go of her shirt, and I looked up at her.

"Bella where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Right here." She pointed to under her ribs. I lifted the shirt, and I saw a huge bruise. I became very sad and looked her in the eyes. Carlisle noticed something else. I could read his mind. And it was saying _look at Bella's stomach. _I looked down, and her stomach had grown outwards a little bit bigger. Carlisle was definetly sure that Bella was pregnant. I became purely terrified.

The next two weeks were unbearable. The pain, the starvation, the danger, the huge stomach. I hadn't spent much time with Bella because I felt really guilty. Today I was talking to Bella alone. There was no protective Rosalie. She was leaving us alone, so I liked that part. "Hello, love." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hi. How are you?" She asked. Why was she asking me how I was? She was the one I had hurt. I hesitated. "Ok. Edward. Either you tell me what you are thinking, or I am going to go insane." I chuckled.

"Truthfully... I love you so much Bella, but I want you to understand that I don't want you to go through with this." Bella looked confused.

"Look Edward you told me that you wished that we had the potential to have human experiences, and this is one of them."

"Bella."

"Edward. I can't get rid of it. I can't. I love it so much." I was confused.

"Bella. Let me see your stomach. I need to check it for bruises. I need to let Carlisle know." Bella nodded, and lifted her shirt. Her enlarged stomach was decortated in purple and blue blotches that reminded me of the bruises from our first time. I frowned at the sight if what I was seeing. "Bella. I am so sorry. We are going to fix this." Bella smiled, but rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked calmly.

"You know I can't get rid if him." I was confused.

"Him?"

"Yeah, I mean when I picture it I see a boy, so I don't know." I looked down at Bella's enlarged stomach, and placed one hand on the side of her face.

"Bella. Please. I don't want this to kill you." Bella flinched.

"Edward. I will be ok." I bent down, and kissed her cheek, and went downstairs. Carlisle looked at me intently.

"Still can't get her to change her mind?" Esme asked.

"No. She thinks that she will be fine, and considers this a _gift_." I rolled my eyes at the word. I heard Bella call my name after another two hours. I went upstairs to find her trying to sit up. As she was trying to lift herself her arms collapsed from underneath her. I rushed over to her. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I want to stand up, but I am to weak. I don't want to be in this room anymore. Can I _please _be downstairs with you?" I didn't see why not, but the rest of my family had not been in this room at all except for Carlisle (of course), due to my request, and I was afraid of their reaction to what Bella looked like now. Their expressions and thoughts would be feel even more like an idiot for doing this to her. I picked her up carefully in my arms, and walked slowly out of my room. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Bella. The one person who they had not seen in almost two weeks. Everyone noticed the change of Bella's health. I put her down on the couch, and Esme flashed over to her.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Esme asked. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I am ok. I am hungry, but..." Her voice sounded hoarse. I sat down right next to Bella and left a little space between us.

"But what?" Carlisle asked.

"No matter what it is that I eat. I can't hold it down. I can't hold anything down." I put my hands to face, and clenched my jaw.

"Bella. Maybe you shouldn't go through..."

"No." Bella pleaded. "I can't. It would make me feel like the one thing that Edward and I have been blessed with." I stood right up, and walked out of the room, straight outside. I could hear Bella sobbing inside. "This is all my fault. I have made it to where I... OW!" I flew right back into the house.

"Bella!?" She started crying. "Bella! What is wrong?" She lifted her shirt, and there was another bruise. "Bella? Did you just get this?" She nodded.

"It ha-" She breathed in deeply. "It happens every time I get upset." I frowned. "I.. I am sorry Edward." I looked at her again.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked.

"I am the reason, the reason this all happened. The reason why we are as close to each-" I placed a smooth finger to her lips.

"Shhh- It's alright. It is not all your fault. I am the one who should be sorry." I hugged her close, and kissed her on the cheek. I heard the phone ringing and walked to the kitchen to go get it. Carlisle beat me to it. Alice spoke up before he picked up the phone.

"It's Charlie." Carlisle smirked, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello." Carlisle said calmly. I could hear Charlie threw the phone.

_Hello, Carlisle. I haven't heard anything from Bella lately. Is she alright? _I became sad.

"Charlie. Bella is home, but she is very sick. You can't come over here, but I can let you talk to her on the phone."

_Oh no. Ok. Please let me talk to her.. wait before I do what's going on with her?_

"Charlie. While Bella and Edward were on their honeymoon Bella got a rare disease from their. She is very sick, but like I said you can talk to her threw the phone."

_Ok. Can I please talk to my daughter now?_

"Of course Charlie." Carlisle walked out and handed the phone to Bella. Bella looked at me as if she were looking for confirmation to talk to her father.

"Bella. Talk to him. You don't need to look at me for permission. He is your dad after all." Bella nodded and pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Hello." Her voice was hoarse again.

_Hi Bells. How are you? _Charlie's voice was very soothing.

"I am ok. I mean I... I don't feel well, but anyways. How are you?"

_Bells I am fine. I mean so what is the married life like? _I smiled slightly.

"Oh it is... It's wonderful." Bella said smiling at me. I smiled back. Then Bella started laughing.

_What is so funny? _Charlie asked laughing to.

"You know i am feeling a little guilty that I have left you alone to feed yourself. It almost makes me a criminal." Bella was still laughing weakly.

_You and I would know what is illegal, and you are not a criminal, but when you are better I am going to have to ask you to come over, and write me some notes on kitchen & food safety. _Bella giggled again.

"Sure thing."

_Bella. Are you sure you are ok? _Charlie was very emotional when it came to him worrying about something.

"Dad." Bella said this calmly. "I am fine. Don't worry about me. I love you very much.

_I love you to Bella. I will be calling again soon._

"Ok Dad. I love you. Talk to you later."

_Bye Bella_

"Bye." Bella hung up and set the phone on the table. She sat there for twenty minutes. She was completely silent.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. It just hurts to lie to him."

"Well maybe we won't have to anymore one day." Then Alice froze. "What is it Alice?"

"Charlie went to Billy's and Jacob was there. Jacob is on his way here now." I rolled my eyes. G_reat_. I could hear his thoughts after another thirty minutes. He was pulling down the driveway. He came to the door. Carlisle went down to get the door.

"Hello Jacob. How are you?"

"Look Carlisle. I know she is here. Can I please see her.

"Er.. Jacob maybe we should do this another time." I didn't like Jacobs thought after Carlisle said that.

"Why? Are we going to hide things from my best friend to? Didn't doesn't make any sense." Jacob was coming up the stairs. I grabbed Bella a blanket and moved over to the window on the northeast side of the room. I saw Jacob finally, and he saw Bella. Rosalie stepped in front of Bella. "Hi Jake. I... I'm glad you came." Jacob was walking closer when Rosalie stopped him.

"Close enough Dog." She said in a worried tone.

"Rose. It's alright." Rosalie didn't like Bella giving Jacob permission to come closer. I didn't mind until he started getting bad thoughts. Thats when I minded the most. He sat down on the table across from Bella as I kept my eyes on his listening to his thoughts.

"You look terrible." He was being vaguely to honest.

"Yeah., It's nice to see you to." She sounded a little happy, but her voice became really hoarse.

"So... Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Bella looked at me, and at everyone else.

"Rosalie. Would you help me up please?" I nodded. That was probably best that rosalie be close to Bella, so I could defend myself if Jacob decided to go crazy and attack me. Rosalie walked a little closer to Bella, put her arm behind her, and lifted her. She held the blanket up to herself until she was standing up and then she put the blanket on the couch. She pulled down her shirt. Jacob's mind went from happy to complete anger. I could hear his thoughts again, and they were not good.

Jacob stood there for a moment, and stomped off in my direction ready to attack, but Emmet's arm created a barrier. Carlisle spoke up again.

"We didn't know it was even possible."

"WHAT IS IT!" Jacob asked; agitated.

"We aren't sure. Ultrasounds, and needles won't penetrate it for us to get a good look at it. But what we do know is that it is strong and fast growing." Jacob was becoming angry.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE ANYTHING! GET IT OUT OF HER!"

"This is none of your buisness dog." Rosalie shouted.

"Rose!" Esme scolded. "All of this fighting does no good for Bella.

"THE FETUS ISN'T GOOD FOR BELLA!"

"Baby Alice. It's just a little baby." Jasper stepped in.

"Possibly." I saw Jacob turn towards Carlisle.

"Carlisle... You have to do somethi-"

"No!" I was getting a little upset with Bella. "It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." Now I was upset.

"Jacob I need to talk to you!" I demanded. Jacob and I started walking towards the stairs, when Bella kind of got worried.

"No." Bella gasped. Her hand grabbed my wrist.

"Bella. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I lightly touched her face and Jacob's thoughts went wild.

_HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER LIKE EVERYTHING IT ALRIGHT!_

"Ok. I love you." Edward smiled and walked outside. Jacob and I had a huge conversation about Bella's decision, and how Rosalie was in the way. We also talked about how he would try to talk to her, and get her to change her mind, and how if it didn't work and she died he could kill me. Jacob was for it. _Of course. _Then Jacob talked to Bella. It did exactly what Jacob thought. It failed. Jacob got upset and left, I was standing on the balcony, and she looked at me. She was very upset. After Jacob left Bella started crying. I came in the room and as I entered Bella shrieked in pain. I didn't like that sound. I flashed over to her. "Bella whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It was just a kick again." She gasped. I nodded and sat in the chair across from her. "Edward." She called. She sounded mad and irritated.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why?... Why would you do that?"

"Bella. I am just looking for a chance to make you understand so you will live."

"Edward I am going to live. It will be ok."

"I am sorry for doing that, but I need you to understand where I am coming from."

"I do. I love you Edward. Bella scooted to the end of the couch and hugged me. I hugged her back. The rest of the day was peaceful until Jacob came back. He had important news.

Jacob came in the front door and Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and I sat in the room talking with Jacob. He let us know of Sam's plan, and I became very upset.

"So... now that Sam realizes he has lost the element of surprise, and.. he doesn't want to take you on out-numbered. So now he has the place surrounded, and he will wait for his opritunity."

"They won't get threw without a fight." Emmet added.

"No. Not fights. We will not be the first ones to break this treaty." Carlisle said calmly.

"The treaty is void. At least in Sam's mind." Jacob included.

"Well not in ours." Esme said calmly. Emmets mind became crazed.

"Carlisle.. We all care about Bella, but no one has hunted for weeks." I wasn't mad at Emmet for saying that, but Esme got a little irritated, so she spoke up.

"We will make do." Everyone was done talking and when I came back out into the family area I found Bella asleep. I moved to sit right behind the small couch. I loved this woman so much. Why couldn't I win? I mean Bella.. my wife was always the one getting hurt, being tracked, or something else bad done to her. I couldn't seem to keep her out of danger. At least not yet. I wasn't going to stop trying to get Bella to get rid of this thing. Bella was so important to me. I wanted her to stay alive. **She will stay alive. **

**Thank you for reading the sixth Chapter :) Please tell me what you think so far. I do one story at a time. One after the other, so chapter seven should be published soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 7:**_

_****__****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book and movie in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

Over the duration of Jacob's stay he was very nice and calm and distant. I mean the distance was kind of weird, but I liked him being calm and nice. Tonight was difficult because I was watching over Bella as she slept, and she was breathing weird. Quicker, smaller breaths. I wanted to cry, and embrace her. I went on the computer a day later during the night while Bella was sleeping. I was looking up pictures from the internet on _Immortalcum. _I got so many pictures of really horrible paintings that describe different cultures views of a creature involved pregnancy. The pictures made me so angry that I pushed away from the desk hard and hit the window with my chair. I wasn't the only person who was in the room, and when I stomped away out of the room their minds were very concerned. That night Carlisle came to talk to me while Bella was sleeping. Luckly no one else was in the room. I sat there one hand on Bella's cheek lightly stroking her now... bony cheek.

"Edward." Carlisle said. I looked up at him,

"Yes,... dad." He smiled slightly when I said that.

"I need to talk to you. It is very important, but something I can't tell... we can't tell Bella just yet." I was confused at first. After Bella had become pregnant I tried to restrain from reading my families thoughts, and so far it was working. Even now. Pure silence... well except for Jacob's mind. That I wasn't going to be able to escape considering how loud his thoughts were.

"Ok." I stood up and walked away. "Rosalie." I called quietly. I knew she could hear me.

"Yes." She asked in a polite voice.

"Can you watch over Bella until I get back?" I asked calmly and politely.

"Of course." I walked outside away from Rosalie to talk to Carlisle.

"So, what is it that you need to talk about?"

"Edward... I knew that when I was going to approach you with this that it was going to be difficult, but I decided you needed to know that Bella's condition is getting worse. I mean her nutritional health is completely lacking anything, and we can all see that, but I mean it's starving her by the hour, and I can't slow it down, or stop it for that manner. Now the way she is going her heart will most likely... give out before she can even deliver. I am so sorry, Edward." I started to hyperventilate. That was weird, but it was happening. I tried putting my back to the available tree that was behind me, in hopes of calming me down. And again like the last time I used the tree for comfort, it didn't work. I fell to the ground crying tearless cries. When I tried to stand up again after another ten minutes, I looked at the tree and thrust my fist forward. Breaking the tree causing some branches on that side to break slightly. Carlisle was trying to soothe me. "Edward it will be alright. Everything will... if we are as blessed of a family as they saw we are then everything will turn out alright." I tried to smile, but I couldn't. My sadness, and anger had enveloped me, and lingered a little into the next day.

Then the next day I really wanted to cry. Bella was kicked again, but in the ribs. I took Bella up to Carlisle's office and laid her down on the medical table. Carlisle used an available X-ray machine and took x-rays of her rib cage.

After the pictures where finally developed we went to look at them, and when I did. I was horrified. It was a cracked rib. After carlisle was examining this for almost twenty minutes Bella spoke up. "Carlisle. What is going on? I mean you haven't said anything." Her voice was really hoarse again. Carlisle turned to look at me, and then towards Bella then towards the picture again.

"Your rib is cracked, but... You didn't puncture anything."

"Yet." I stated.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke calmly. Bella didn't look sad, but slightly ashamed. I was upset with myself and lashed out.

"It's your bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out." I looked towards Carlisle. "Carlisle. Tell her what you told me." Carlisle looked sad to even mention it. Bella looked at him reassuringly.

"Carlisle." She called calmly. "Tell me, whatever it is. It alright." Carlisle nodded at her.

"The... fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's to strong. It won't allow you to get the proper nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour, and I can't stop it, or slow it down. At this rate..." Carlisle's face became sad. "Your heart will give out before you can deliver." Bella sat there. Her face became sadder ever minute. Then she spoke.

"Well... then I will try to hold on as long as I can...-" Carlisle stopped her.

"There are even somethings that venom... cannot over come. I am sorry." Bella nodded. Carlisle looked at me and walked out of the room. Bella started to have small tears flowing from her eyes. Then finally after three minutes she looked at me.

"Edward. I'm sorry, but.."

"I can't live without you Bella." I stated.

"You won't., You'll have a part of me. He, or she will need you." Why was Bella trying to compromise this?

"Do. you. honestly think I could love it or even tolerate it.. if it killed you?" I cringed.

"It's not his, or her fault... You have to except what is-" I was so angry. I was never usually this angry with Bella, but today I was on a short fuse considering the topic of what is going on.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GIVING ME NO CHOICE!" I yelled. I could heard everyone's thoughts downstairs as they heard me yell. "Bella we're supposed to me partners, remember?!" I cried. "But you've decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me." I said in an angry-sad tone.

"Don't see it that way!" Bella pleaded.

"Well, I have no other way to see it. Cause it's me who'll lose you!" I cried. "And I don't choose that. I will never choose that." I stated. I was calming down a little, but I needed to get out of the room. So I left slamming the door behind me and going to our bedroom. I was looking at pictures of us from when we went to visit Renee almost six months ago. The memories splashed threw my head. Of the happiness. Of the... I heard someone coming up the stairs. It sounded like Esme.

**Knock, Knock **

Esme lightly tapped her hand on my door. "Edward can I come in please?" She asked.

"Ok." Esme walked in and shut the door behind her. "But may I ask why. Not being rude here, just truly curious."

"Well. I am up here to check on you. It sounded like you both were really upset."

"I was. But I am ok now. I was looking at these pictures from when Bella and I were with Renee in Jacksonville. That was a nice weekend. I just... establish the thought that I might..." I started sobbing again. "That I might lose her." I started to cry tearless cries again. Esme flashed over to me, hugging me.

"Edward. It's ok. It will all turn out ok." She said reassuringly. I nodded. I breathed in for a minute, even though it was unneeded.

"Esme?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Where is Bella? I need to appoligize."

"Rosalie took her to the bathroom. Bella wanted to take a bath." I nodded. "I still need to talk to her." I got up and went to the bathroom. The first thing I saw was Bella standing up on her own. Then I really saw what she was looking at. She was looking at her starved body. I saw what damage I had done to her. When she looked up from the mirror she saw me looking at her. As soon as she noticed me she put the bathrobe right back over her. Rosalie spotted me to and closed the door right in front of me. I was almost about the rip the door open and push Rosalie out, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I went back up to my room, and looked at the pictures again to calm me. I heard Rosalie get Bella out of the tub.

"Rose. I am sorry you have to do this."

"Bella. Be reasonable. I do this because I care about you." I heard Bella whisper.

"Do you think Edward loves me as much as he did anymore? I have hurt him so much." I zoomed down into the room in front of the bathroom door.

"Bella. Of course he does. He... is just not having an easy time seeing you like this. None of us are, but he will always love you." Rosalie was opening the door, and I took Bella into my arms.

"Edward?" She gasped. Smiling.

"Yes, love. I still do love you. I will love you forever. Even if this doesn't work out. I will still, and forever love you no matter what happens." I kissed her cheek and we got into the family room again. I set Bella down on the couch, and I realized Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, and Alice were watching the football game. After another twenty minutes or so Bella started shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Yes." She said.

"Here. I got it." Jacob took his arm and gave it to Bella. She held it kind of close, but I was reading his mind checking to see if he was trying to pull anything. Of course. He wasn't. He understood that she was now mind. That was good. Bella started smiling at Jacob. "Don't do that." Jacob said politely.

"Do what?" She asked in a tired tone.

"Smile at me and act like I am your favorite person in the world." He said bleakly.

"You... You're one of them. You know for some reason I feel as if there is a need to keep you close. Friends, but it's like something is pulling us. Not love wise, but I am not sure. It feels complete when you're here Jacob." I was curious about that pull she was talking about, so was everyone. Then Bella gasped rubbing her stomach lightly, and quickly trying to sit up. She was going to throw up, so I grabbed the nearest disposal container. She gasped as the feeling to throw up took over her. Finally she was able to breathe and laid back down. Esme spoke up.

"We really need to find a way to get some food into her system."

"If only I could see the fetus-" Alice was cut off by Rosalie.

"Baby."

"Maybe I could figure out what it wants." We thought about it for a moment. Then Jacob's thoughts came across something. It was more of a snide comment than anything else, but it sounded like an idea.

"I think you might be right Jacob." Jacob looked at me confused. "Jacob just had an idea."

"It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment."

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"That maybe it was just looking for someone to sink it's teeth into." I agreed. I looked over towards Emmet who looked like he was going to run outside any minute to at least catch a bird, or something.

"He or she's thirsty." Emmet spoke up.

"I know the feeling."

"Well. If it's craving it's not going to want animal blood. It will just reject it like everything else."

"I have some Negative O laid aside for Bella." Jasper flinched immediately. Alice got up.

"Walk with me." She urged. Jasper nodded and got up. They walked away, and Emmet still sat there. I didn't mind, but when Rosalie came in she motioned for him to leave. Politely. She wanted to stay for his new baby sister, but his mind agreed, so his blood thirst wouldn't go crazy, and he probably attack Bella on accident. He stood up hugged Bella, and walked out of the room. Carlisle came around the corner, and he was pouring her blood type into a clear glass. _What are you thinking? _Bella looked up looking a little weirded out. Jacob was throughly repulsed.

"Woah, woah." You're going to make her drink that?" Jacob asked.

"It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle stated. I looked at Bella. I had so many hopes that this would work.

"But only if you're comfortable with it." I told her.

"If it means for me to get some nutrition, Then I will try anything." I nodded and walked over to Carlisle.

"Carlisle maybe it would be better if we used like a non-see threw cup." Carlisle nodded after he understood my tones meaning. He grabbed a styro-foam cup and a straw.

"Does that help?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded, grabbed the cup, and squated in front of Bella to give her the cup. Bella was trying her hardest to sit up. I used my arm to help her. She smiled at me and I handed her the cup.

"This might make it a little easier to take." Bella nodded at me and sniffed at the end of the straw; she flinched. "Bella if you want we can try another way."

"No, no. Would it be weird for me to say that it actually smells good?" She asked. I was confused. Maybe the babies hunger was changing the way it smelled to her because either way it was nutrition. I smiled then.

"Well. If it... smells good then lets try it. That might be a good sign." Rosalie commented. I was a little irritated by that, but she was right about it possibly being a good sign. Bella slowly and anxiously lifted the straw to her mouth and drank out of it. I heard Jacob's thoughts as he watched this. _This is so hard to watch. _I chuckled quietly. She cringed at something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It doesn't only smell good." She said.

"Are you serious Bella?" Jacob asked. Bella weakly looked towards him.

"Yes. Maybe it's my lack of sustenance that is making this taste good." Bella guessed, I was kind of agreeing with her on that subject. Bella took two more drinks from the cup before she smiled at me again. I smiled back. Carlisle walked towards Bella and sat down next to her. He lightly pressed his fingers into Bella's wrist, and smiled.

"What?" We all asked. Emmet, Jasper, and Alice returned at that moment asking _What _to. He smiled and looked over to us then back at Bella.

"Your pulse is already getting stronger." Carlisle said still smiling. I was smiling, and immediately took Bella into my arms. We were laughing and I saw everyone else smiling.

"Carlisle I think Bella needs some rest."

"I couldn't agree more." Carlisle said nodding his head. Emmet winked at me and I got a serious face with him for a moment. He nodded his head and mouthed _I know. _Then everyone looked at Bella.

"Good night honey. Esme said.

"Good night Bella." Carlisle, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie said.

"Night, Bells." Jacob said giving her a quick hug. I smiled and slowly, carefully walked Bella up to our room. I lightly layed her down on our bed, and layed down next her, hugging her close.

"Hey Edward?" Bella called. I could everyone downstairs listening closely.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said, a sleep drenched voice.

"Anything." I turned on the lights in the room, and turned over on my side, head elevated on my arms. She was looking at me.

"Well..." She said. She hesitated.

"Oh.. Bella. Please don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked.

"Start to say something, and then then stop in the middle of your sentence." I said. She smiled.

"Well. I was wondering... if I could at least have one kiss. One of the kisses we used to have before this happened." She begged.

"Bella. You know I can't."

"Edward. After this happened it's like our love stopped. Please... just one. I-" I stopped her begging with my lips lightly crushing hers. I kissed her over and over; weaving my fingers threw her hair, and lightly rubbing the small of her back. I took my lips almost two - to - three inches away; both of my hands on both sides of her face.

"I love you so much. I don't.. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Our love hasn't stopped.. it's just I have been trying to be extra carefully with you." I said looking her in the eyes. She got that beautiful, smooth look on her face, and her eyes where melting into mine.

"Well. At least I understand now. I love you so much Edward." She laid her lips on my mouth again. One quick, velvet-smooth kiss. Then I moved my hands and wrapped my arms around her as she slept. I heard someone coming up the stairs. While Bella was sleeping before I heard anything; I had wrapped my arms around her and layed my cheek on the top of her head. I heard someone open the door just a crack then walk all of the way in. I started listening to the thoughts. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was in perfect serenity. There were many different thoughts. The thoughts I could finally make sense of were Carlisle's, Jacob's, Rosalie's, Emmet's, and Esme's. I read each one seperately.

_Oh my. They look so cute. _Esme.

_My, my. They really look like husband and wife again._ Carlisle.

_Wow. Maybe I should back off of Bella a little bit. _Rosalie.

_They look... no I think we would look better together, but they are married, so respect is demanded. _Jacob.

_Adorable. _Emmet. I smiled at everything. Then they left, but Jacob's thoughts wandered, and I could see it all in his head. He was having a hard time excepting Bella was mine. His mind was wondering to a thought that if Bella had married him and if she had become pregnant with his child. A normal, non-killing offspring. I could see how Bella looked threw his mind. Her skin was a beautiful tan, her skin perfectly rounded like it was before she had become impregnated with... some thing we weren't sure of. Her stomach was perfectly rounded and I could see Jacob imagining himself coming home from work and kneeling down kissing her overgrown stomach. I smiled at the thought in his head. I could see him coming up with a thought of them... I don't want to discuss this thought, but then he went to a thought of them finding out about her.. Er,... normal pregnancy. The looks on their faces. Full of happiness, and excitement. I smiled, but I was glad I had won her. She was mine, and I loved her. Now as Jacob left and drifted farther away from his conscious into a deep sleep; I let my thoughts drift until the very next moment Bella awoke with a new smile on her face, and another few pints of blood for her, which I regretted to make her drink. The last thing my mind was on, was whispering something to the love of my life. And that was.

"My love. I will love you no matter where destiny leds us." And I let my thoughts drift deeper until I was in a trance myself.

**Thank you for reading this seventh chapter. The next chapters will be posted when I am finished writing them. Let me know what you think. R&R. **


	9. Chapter 8

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 8:**_

_****__****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book and movie in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

I came back to my fascinating reality when Bella giggled. Before my eyes focused on her I thought her was awake, but it turned out that Bella was asleep. She was smiling in her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming about. I quietly called Alice's name, and she was there in a second.

"Yes Edward?" She whispered.

"Is there anyway that you would know what Bella is dreaming?"

"Let me see." Alice lightly, very lightly placed her hand on Bella's head on her hair, and placed another hand on my face. I saw what Bella was dreaming. It was beautiful no, Adorable. She was dreaming a normal birth. With our baby in her arms, and the dream centered in on the child's face, and it was beautiful. I could tell if it was a boy or a girl, but the child was beautiful, and so was Bella. Alice removed her hands from our heads and smiled at me. "Edward, you should wake her. Carlisle wanted to see how her body will handle the new theory today."

"Ok." Alice danced away down the stairs, and Bella's arms wrapped tighter around me. I couldn't see Bella's face due to the fact that her mocha brown was covering her face. I loosened her grip, and put my lips next to her ear. "Bella, love. Awaken my dear." I whispered calmly. It took me three times and she began to smile.

"Hello, my love." Bella said with a smile. She stretched and kissed my lips once. I took her into my arms and I noticed her body was starting to fill out again. Her face didn't look so sucking into despair. When we got downstairs I saw everyone gasped.

"Wow! Bella, you look a bit better. That theory really helped Jacob. Thanks." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella said in a hoarse voice. Bella smiled, and held onto me tightly as I set her down on the couch. "Edward."

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"Can I have the phone? I-" Then... maybe a coincedence the phone rang. I sped to it. It was Charlie. It was coincedence.

"Here Bella." I motioned for the rest of my family to follow the last thing we heard from that room before we entered the kitchen was, "Hello."

_Hey Bells. How are you?_

My family smiled with me at the polite conversation between them. I grabbed a bag of O negative, and poured it into a styro-foam cup.

"Edward. Do you think Bella is going to do well if we deliver it right after I come back?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, but I think it will most likely be the safest thing." Carlisle nodded.

"I agree." Esme agreed. Then we started walking down the hallway quietly. We heard Bella upset and stopped out of her sight.

_Well. You sound better. _Charlie complimented.

"Thanks. I feel so much better."

_So this whole thing must've put a kink in the whole., er... honeymoon huh?_

"Yeah. I guess you could say that."

_So how is marraige treating you? Does Edward still walk on water and all of that? _Charlie asked giggling.

"Yeah, but I mean things are different now.

_Well. The important thing is that you're getting better and coming home soon right?_

"Look dad, I don't want you to freak out, but I am going to a medical center in Switzerland." She had to tell him that. I looked back at Carlisle and Esme. They looked saddened. I could hear a subtle tear streak from her face.

_What?! N- No you're not going to Switzerland. Y- you said you were a lot better._

"I am." Bella was trying to excuse it.

_Bella.. No. No I am getting on a plane now!_

"No! Dad don't come. Just... Just picture me healthy. Like I am sitting on the couch eatting pizza with you or something."

_You want me to visualize?_

"They say that it helps... Just picture me like I was. It'll make me feel better... Look dad I gotta go, ok." Bella was sobbing now. I shot my head towards everyone and they were deeply saddened. I didn't like it that Bella had to lie to her dad. I felt so bad.

_Bells. Please.. Don't._

"I love you." Bella pulled the phone away from her ear, and dropped the phone on the couch. She started to cry. I heard Esme whispering to Carlisle.

"Oh, poor baby." Esme whimpered. We walked the rest of the way into the room; Bella looked towards us. Her eyes were slightly puffy. I put the cup down and hugged her.

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I am sorry for being so angry."

"Don't be. I would be angry to." Bella said; taking my hand into hers. "Our marriage." Bella said with a slight chuckle.

"Well. They do say that the first year is the hardest." I heard everyone behind me chuckle. Then I heard something else. _Pretty. _That thought was kind of like an unfamiliar frequency. I started to concentrate of the sound and it was... _Gasp. _It was the baby.

"What?" Carlisle asked me.

"What was that?" I asked Bella.

"What?" She asked. I heard the thought again. I smiled. I stretched my arm our and placed a hand on her overgrown stomach. Everyone gasped.

"I thought I just heard... Just say something else." I asked Bella.

I smiled again. The thought was very beautiful. "Edward," Bella groaned. "What is going on?" She pleaded. I was pulled out of my trance.

"He likes the sound of your voice." Everyone behind me gasped again.

"Wh-? You... you can her him?"

"In mind. He likes my voice as well." I could hear everyone's excitement. Bella's hand went down over mine over her stomach.

"What? What do you hear?" She asked. I could hear Carlisle's mind. He was curious, and excited for this moment.

"It's so strange. I thought he was like me,... but he's not. He's like you. Good, pure, he's happy." I explained this this both of my hands placed upon her stomach. She started smiling and place both of her hands on top of mine.

"Of course you are. Of course you're happy. How could you not be? I love you so much." Bella said smiling. I looked back towards everyone and they were smiling at us. "What do you hear now?" She asked.

"That he loves you, Bella." Bella was crying tears of happiness and I heard everyone leave the room. I then kissed Bella's stomach and I heard another thought. _I love you to daddy. _I sobbed tear-less cries of joy. I then got on the couch next to her; taking her into my arms. I began to kiss Bella, and then I heard someone coming in the house, and coming up the stairs, but I didn't really care who was coming up the stairs. I leaned down and kissed Bella's stomach. I could heard the thoughts of our offspring, _Daddy; Mommy; I love you. _I couldn't believe that we were given this potential. Then I heard Carlisle come up only two stairs then he said.

"Jacob." Then they both went down the stairs.

Later that night Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet were leaving to go hunting. They got out ok due to Jacob's genius plan to trick the pack. Jacob was back a little later with Leah and Seth. Bella was awake and in a different room with Rosalie and Alice. They were discussing names. Rosalie didn't like the names, but I did and so did she.. so... Jacob walked right in front of me.

"Did they make it out alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Jacob."

"That's good." Seth came up behind him.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" After this happened with Bella Seth and I became even closer. Smile.

"I am alright. I am just going in that room where Bella is. Come on if you want to see her." I offered. Seth nodded and followed me. We all walked into see The girls be all talky, and loving with Bella. Then Bella saw us and asked for help. Rosalie, and Alice helpped her up, and Seth's eyes widened. I knew what he was thinking. The last time he saw her was three days ago and she had grown even bigger.

"Hi." Bella said looking at Seth and I. Then she looked over at Jacob. "Are you ok?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's not like I am the one carrying a demon." Jacob said it sarcastically, so we all knew he was kidding about the demon part, but Bella still glowered at him. She mock punched his shoulder while saying, "Shut Up." Jacob and Seth laughed.

"So we already know that Edward knows our recent conversation, so Bella tell Jacob and Seth what is going on." Rosalie prompted.

"What now?" Jacob asked; anixous.

"Bella's coming up with baby names, but Rosalie is trying to talk her out of them." I told Jacob.

"Rosalie hates them." Bella admitted.

"I don't hate them. I just think you might want to think them over first. Anyways. Go ahead and tell them the names."

"Well. If it is a boy... It's first name would be E.J. Edward, Jacob, and I have decided a middle name. Seth. So altogether it would be E.J. Seth Cullen." I smiled.

"Alright it's not awful. But you should tell them the girls name." Bella smiled.

"Well. I was messing around with Edward and I's moms names. Renee, and Esme. And so I thought Renesmee." Jacob's eyes widened.

"Ruh? Renesmee?" Jacob asked. Bella held up one finger.

"I wasn't finished." Bella said; in a joking tone. I was laughing at her attitude towards him. "I came up with a middle name for her to. I messed around with Carlisle's and Charlie's to, So all together it would be Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I smiled. "What Jacob? Is it to weird?"

"No Bella. Niether of those names are weird. It is beautiful. Renesmee. It's unique. Which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee." Rosalie bent down to reach for Bella's cup. Bella got a little funny. "Well. Edward likes it." She said in a teasing voice. Rosalie playfully rolled her eyes and smiled at Bella.

**Thank you for reading the eighth Chapter :) Please tell me what you think so far. I do one story at a time. One after the other, so chapter nine should be published soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 9:**_

_****__****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book and movie in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

Bella was smiling at me. I walked over to her and hugged her. I wrapped my arms around her and let go. I walked over towards a blanket when Rosalie handed Bella a cup with the O negative blood in it. This is when all hell broke loose. Bella's hand twitched when Rosalie put the cup in and dropped the cup, but while it was falling Bella went to reach for it then we all heard a tear in Bella's stomach. Then Jacob and Seth tensed up. Bella's back arched and terror coursed threw my body. Bella started falling towards the ground. Alice and Rosalie tried to get her, but I sped towards her and had her in my arms with in a millisecond. I stood up and everyone had surrounded us. I shook Bella in my arms. "Bella?! Wake up!" We ran her up to the surgury room and Seth was told to go outside with Leah, but Leah came in instead. They sat down on the couch outside of this room. We got Bella on the surgical table, and I had everyone leave for a moment. I helpped her remove her clothing and tied a towel under her overgrown stomach, and rolled her hoodie up over her chest. Everyone came in again. Bella then finally spoke.

"Edward!" She yelled. I had Rosalie take over with injecting her with the morphine while I tried to comfort her.

"Bella. I am right here. The baby's coming ok. I need to help, so Jacob is going to talk to you. Just know that what ever happens... I love you very much." Bella tried to smile at me, but she cried. I went back to helping. Rosalie used a scapel on Bella's stomach and I had a hard time trying to fight the urge to snatch the scalpel out of her hand, and throwing her against a wall. Rosalie hadn't hunted the entire time after we came back, so she was dangerously thirsty, but after Rosalie had cut Bella's stomach her vampire senses kicked in and Alice had to remove her. Rosalie hissed "Sorry." Threw the thirst. That she never intended to hurt her. I had to take over.

"OW!" Bella screamed this over and over. I wanted to kill myself for this.

"Save her! You have to change her!" I wished I could.

"I can't. Not whilst he is still in there. I got to get him out first before I can do anything." I said with loudly over Bella's pained cries. I wanted to do anything to stop this suffering. Bella screamed again.

"Stay focused Bella! Keep your heart beating." Bella finally spoke again. There was only one way I was going to get the baby out and that was using my teeth to rip open the embryonic sac. I didn't like that thought, but there was no other choice.

"Jake he is suffocating." I quickly ripped open the embryonic sac, and then I just had to get it out. Then the pain was over. I pulled the baby out slowly and pulled... Her?!... Smile. I pulled her into my arms as she cried. The sound of my child filled me with warmth. Bella smiled as she looked upwards. I heard Leah and Seth decide to go outside, and I smiled. As our baby cried I tried to soothe her.

"Hey." I said in a soothing tone. The baby stopped crying. "It's Renesmee." Bella smiled and the baby smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful." I carefully leaned down to put Renesmee on top of Bella's chest. Bella smiled at the warmth. Then Bella grunted. I noticed that the baby had bitten her mother. I immediately pulled the baby away and held her close to me.

"No Renesmee. That's your mother. No." I hugged her close to my chest, and Bella looked at me, the baby, Jacob and smiled. Bella's weak voice pulled me out my trance with my daughter.

"Ed... Edward?" She called.

"Yes, love?"

"I... I love you so much." Bella said smiling at me.

"I love you to Bella. You'll be alright." I turned to reach for the syringe to plunge next to her heart to start her transformation, but I was to late. Bella's heart slowed down, and Jacob started to do CPR on Bella. I grabbed a big rag, and wrapped the baby in it. "Jacob take the baby."

"Keep that thing away from me." Rosalie came into the room and offered to take Renesmee. I gave her to Rosalie and grabbed the syringe. This was difficult, but hard as it was I kept my head on... well tried to keep it on as I used every manuveur to save her. The syringe with my vemon. The constant CPR. Jacob backing out on our deal. It was then after all of that I began to loose my mind.

"You're not dead! No! You're not dead! No. It will work. Come back to be baby, please, please-" I cut myself off and bit her neck, her shoulder, her two legs, and her wrist. I could hear the venom coursing threw her veins. I just hoped this would work. I waited for another five minutes. Nothing happened. I pictured what it would look like if the venom started to work immediately. I placed both of my hands on each side of her face. Fear, weakness, and emotion began to run threw my body.

"Come back to me please baby. Bella? Bella, please." I begged. I stood there for ten minutes. Tears wanting to come, but never would. That's when I heard the wolves coming. I didn't want to leave. The thoughts of this being my last few minutes with her until she would never awaken again coursed threw my mind and the decision had to be made. I had to defend my daughter. If Bella wasn't going to make it then Renesmee was the only thing I would have left. Then a small voice in my sub-consciousness said, _She will be alright. She will come back. Don't think that way. Bella is strong, Believe. _I thought for a moment. The voice in my head didn't sound like my own. It sounded like my mothers. The way I remembered it.

Now I had to go fight. The fight was intense, and brutal. Fortunetally Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet made it back really quick and Jacob came out. He started yelling at Sam. Saying, "It's over. If you kill her you kill me!" Sam head butted Jacob and Jacob turned into his wolf form. I could read the thoughts occuring between them. Then I heard something I didn't want to hear. _I have imprinted on the child. She can't be harmed. You know the laws._ I frowned, but was smiling inside. Sam and the pack backed down. Jacob had saved the day. Now all that was left was to await Bella's awakening.

**Thank you for reading the ninth Chapter :) Please tell me what you think so far. I do one story at a time. One after the other, so chapter ten should be published soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 10:**_

_****__****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book and movie in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

Emmet ran inside grabbing Jacob a pair of khaki pants. When Emmet came back out he handed the pants to Jacob and Jacob walked into the forest. He came back out human. Jacob glowered at me. "I am so sorry for saying that to you Edward. That wasn't fair to you."

"You have been forgiven for that, but... I don't know if I can forgive you for imprinting on my daughter though." I said sarcastically. Jacob chuckled. I heard everyone's thoughts when they heard me say _daughter. _I ran upstairs really fast to change my shirt and threw this one in a bucket full of bleach. I went back downstairs to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You are a father now. It's an amazing thought." Emmet said.

"I know. I can't believe it either." I told him. I walked around them to Rosalie. I saw my daughter in her arms. I was in awe by what Bella and I had made possible. I walked closer to Rosalie. "I want to see her." I demanded. Rosalie held Renesmee over my arms and I did a perfect shape with my arms. Rosalie then placed her in my arms. As soon as I felt her warmth a feeling of love and devotion to her. My daughter was a true connection to Bella. If she wasn't going to make it then I would know that Bella's spirit would always be here, but I prayed to god she would come back.

Renesmee had a fair skin tone and already had hair, which was a bronze brown like mine. Her lips were small, and coral colored just like her mother's. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I chuckled and start sobbing tearless sobs. I heard everyone behind me aweing at the sight. I walked with Renesmee around the house and I kissed her forehead. I couldn't believe this beautiful child was mine. I felt pained that for her to be that Bella might not be. I eventually walked into the room with Bella laying on the medical table that was her pyre. I put kissed Renesmee's head again and everyone surrounded me.

"I am so proud of you." Carlisle said.

"What? How could you be proud of me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Esme asked.

"I mean. I... I hurt Bella. Physically, and possibly mentally. I am glad for this miracle, but I am not glad that the thought of Bella never coming back is in my head. It's my fault." I looked down at Renesmee. "And no. I am glad you are here." I saw Renesmee and she was glowering at me. "What is it?" I asked. Renesmee touched her hand to my face and I was struck with guilt. I froze and didn't move. I saw things. I heard what she heard from inside the womb

She heard me when I was talking to Bella when we first found out about her, when Bella and I had that day she found out one of her ribs was broken, and when I first heard her thoughts. I could feel what she felt, like when I placed my hands upon her over grown stomach where Renesmee had layed. I heard what she thought when I first heard her thoughts. I could see her mother through her eyes when she first saw her, covered in blood lower than the chest, and her mother lifeless. I could also see what Renesmee saw when I was pulling her out of Bella, fear, Love, devotion. Emotions began to run threw my body and I was awakened from Renesmee's power when she took her hand from my face. She looked at me, and then later smiled. I smiled back at her, and again I kissed her forehead and placed my lips close to her ear. "Go on to your grandmother." I looked at Esme and smiled at her. Esme smiled back and took ahold of Rensmee. She cooed at Renesmee as I stood near Bella's body. I realized that this was not at all my fault.

Alice and Rosalie came into the room and cleaned Bella up. Washed all of the blood off of her, brushed her hair... and of course Alice dressed her. She dressed her blue, so I liked the color, but I knew Bella wouldn't like wearing the dressy clothes. As Alice and Rosalie left I stood near the window closest to her and I actually began to pray.

"Please... Please bring my love back to me so I can spend eternity with the one I truly love."

**Thank you for reading the tenth Chapter :) Please tell me what you think so far. I do one story at a time. One after the other, so chapter eleven should be published soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1... Edward's POV Chapter 11:**_

_****__****__********__**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the book and movie in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the events in some of the scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

"Carlisle? She shouldn't be this still.

"It's the morphine." Carlisle reminded me.

"Maybe I was to late." I assumed due to her lying there for the past three days.

"No Edward. Listen to her heart." I listened and it was speeding up. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't find it in my mind to even smile. I saw Rosalie coming up the stairs with my daughter.

"Hey." I said. I looked at Rosalie and she smiled at me. "Hi honey." I said to my daughter. I took Renesmee out of Rosalie's arms and held her close to me. My daughter placed her hand on my face again and I heard her asking if this was her mommy. "Yes." She touched my face again. "Yes I hope she is alright to." I asked Alice when Bella was Bella going to wake up.

"She should be awake again very soon. She is becoming so clear she is so easy to see now." I smiled and hugged Renesmee close again. Then I saw Bella's fingers twitch, and clench into a fist.

"Rosalie!"

"Yes Edward?"

"Take Renesmee downstairs. We don't want her near Bella when she wakes."

"Alright." Rosalie took her out of my arms and ran downstairs turning on a baseball game on the tv. Then Bella's back arched. I walked towards her and placed my hand in hers.

"Bella love? Bella? Can you try to move your hand again, or do something?" Nothing happened. That is when I started to notice the changes. The venom really was fixing her. Her ribs were being repaired and her spine also. Her skin tone when from her natural slight tan to the color of my skin. Her lips became an astonishing bright pink and her muscles began to make her fill out again. She was perfectly rounded again. Her hair turning into a bright shade of mocha brown. Her body losing any inperfections. She was so beautiful. She was always beautiful, but atleast I knew she was most likely coming back.

Her heart started to beat really fast and got faster, and faster, and faster. Then later it completely stopped. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, and I were all in the room. I stood as close to her as I could. Then a few short breathes escaped her mouth and her beautiful crimson red eyes opened making me feel whole again.

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story. This is the last chapter of Breaking Dawn part 1. I will write part 2 after I see the movie and read over the book a couple times, so I get the feel of what I should write. R&R.**


End file.
